Forget me
by xxxbubblezxxx
Summary: Suki Muzuki and team 7 go on a trip to Suna. Suki meets Gaara and sparks fly But does Sasuke have a problem with the fact that the girl he supposedly hated is falling for the red head?  And now Akatsuki are planning an attack on Suna. Can it get worse?
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

Suki Muzuki rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed slowly, yawning loudly. She looked around her small room, pulling the covers off herself and after a couple of minutes she got out of bed. There was light peeking through the window, so it had to be morning, she just hoped she wasn't late.

Suddenly, someone began to pound on her front door and she sighed lightly. She _was_ late.

"Suki!" A loud, very recognizable, voice yelled. She opened her bedroom door and jogged to the front door opening it quickly. Naruto burst in, his mouth moving a million miles per second, but she was barley listening. Not like she could understand. Naruto had light, soft blonde hair that stuck up everywhere. Both tan cheeks were lined with three whisker markings, bright blue eyes perfected his look and he was wearing his orange jumpsuit. Of course. "Why aren't you ready?" He screamed, throwing his hands up. Suki rolled her eyes, he was so obnoxious, but who didn't love him.

"Because I was sleeping." She muttered, scratching the back of her neck.

"Well, maybe you should buy an alarm clock and start getting up on time." Sasuke said strutting into the medium sized apartment. Suki scowled at the boy. He had flawless pale skin and a stupid sadistic smirk played at his light pink lips. His hair was a deep black and if the sun hit it just right, it would highlight blue and his eyes were black.

"Who asked you?" She snapped. Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown and he glared at her.

"Who cares?" He asked. Suki waved her hand, dismissing his question. Who cares what he thought? But someone came to mind.

"Where's Sakura?" She asked looking up at Naruto. He touched his finger to his chin and looked up, thinking.

"I think she went to go find Ino." He said, then fixed his cerulean eyes on her again. "Go, go get ready. We have to leave soon." He ushered her towards her room.

"I still don't know what's going on." Suki said. Naruto gave her one of his goofy grins.

"It's a surprise."

Suki came out her bathroom after getting a shower and ready to leave. She walked into the small living room and looked at the two boys who were standing by the door.

"Done prettying yourself up?" Sasuke smart mouthed. Suki had pulled her long blue hair up into a ponytail so it reached her lower back. Her outfit was red skirt, which clashed with her bright purple eyes, with black short shorts underneath, and her bandages around her thigh with her kunai holder attached. The top was a black shirt that showed a bit of her belly, and cut off at the shoulders.

"Shut up Sasuke." Suki glared at him and he returned it.

"Or what?" Her and Sasuke had been going at it ever since she was added to their team. He didn't like her and she didn't like him. She thought it was because she wasn't tripping over her feet cause of his looks.

"I'm gonna knock you out!" She shouted. Naruto stepped between the two, holding his hands up.

"Guys, can we please not argue."

"Well, tell him to shut up." Suki growled, clenching her fists at her side. Something about Sasuke always made her blood boil.

"I will if you stop being annoying." Sasuke mumbled, looking away.

"Sorry, I can't understand you if you mumbling!" She screamed. Sasuke's eyes darted back to her.

"I will if you stop being annoying!" He snapped, raising his voice slightly. Suki tried to lunge at him, but Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back.

"Guys quit." Naruto said. She took a deep breath and took a step back.

"I'm calm." She mumbled.

"Sasuke?" Naruto turned to look at the other teen, who stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I've been calm." He muttered.

"Let's just keep a smooth mind _and_ attitude while we're on this trip. Usually, I would be the one being told, but you guys have been seriously getting out of hand. So, please, let's just have a good time." Naruto said. Suki pulled a face.

"Where are we going?" She asked again.

"To Sunagakure." Naruto finally answered. Suki's face lit up brightly.

"Really?" She shouted, jumping up and down happily. "Oh my gosh! I'm sooo excited! Should I pack clothes? How are we getting there?" She asked.

"No, no and walking." Naruto said, laughing lightly.

"How long does it take?"

"Three days."

"How long are we staying?" Suki asked tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Two weeks."

"And I don't need extra clothes?"

"No, my friend is the Kazekage so he got us rooms in his home and got clothes together for us and other things." Naruto explained. "His name is Gaara and he's really nice, but quiet." Suki smiled and nodded quickly.

"Well, then let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the apartment, locking the door after Sasuke walked out.

They went to the gate where Kakashi told them to meet up at, which him and Sakura were waiting there. Sakura ran over to them and stood by Sasuke and began yammering things off to him. Suki sighed, how could someone even slightly like him? He was such an ass.

"Alright," Kakashi started looking upon his students. "Before we even take a step toward Suna you have to know something." That caught Naruto's attention.

"What? Know what?" He asked. Sakura hit him.

"Shut up he'll tell you." She snapped. Sakura had shoulder length, bright pink hair that surprisingly went along with her pale skin. Her eyes were a bright grass green and she had a small button nose.

Naruto rubbed his head. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Ok, the Akatsuki are planning on making a big attack on Suna sometime in the next moth." Sasuke tensed and lowered his eyes. "That's one of the reasons we're going, just to make sure nothing serious happens, but other than that I would like you to just keep your guard up and have fun."

"Wait. Why are the Akatsuki planning an attack on Suna? What do they want with them! I thought they wanted me!" Naruto yelled his fists clenching at his sides. Sasuke turned his glare on the blonde.

"It's not all about you, you idiot." He said angrily. "Gaara is also a Jinchuriki, they're after all of them." He grunted. Suki looked at the three men curiously.

"What's a Jinchuriki?" She asked. Kakashi sighed.

"They are host who have a tailed beast inside of them, the Akatsuki, a criminal organization, wants to collect all the Jinchuriki to gain power and take control over all the countries. The Kazekage of Suna is a Jinchuriki, who contains the one tailed beast, and so is Naruto who has the nine tails." Kakashi explained quickly. Suki let it all sink in for a minute and she looked up at her Sensei.

"So, that means Naruto will be in danger if we go there? And the whole Sand village? What if it does happen and we can't fight them off. It'll be killing two birds with one stone." She said.

"I know, I know, but-"

"But I won't let them hurt anyone! Gaara, You, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-Sensei or the sand village! I _will_ protect all of you!" Naruto stated bravely. Suki looked up at him, his face was serious and determined and slowly she smiled.

"I'll help too." She said. "Even though I can't do much, but I'll fight with you."

"I'm defiantly not letting you guys have all the fun." Sakura said, pulling at her black glove.

"Hm, mine as well save you guys the embarrassment of getting your butts kicked." Sasuke mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pants.

"Well, then let's get outta here." Kakashi said smiling at his students antics.


	2. The Kazekage

_Chapter 1: The Kazekage_

It took them three whole days to get to Suna and Suki got fed up a lot of times, but they persuaded her to go on. When they arrived, she began to get excited saying something about never being there. Sasuke mumbled about her not wanting to go and they argued of course. Naruto had to break it up and they kept going, Suki looking around amazed at the long, sand made walls around Suna and she gasped when they actually got in the village.

Naruto led the way to the tower the Kazekage, Gaara, was in. It didn't take them long and a girl with sandy blonde hair pulled into four ponytails met them at the door. Her eyes were dark green and she had a smirk playing at her lips when she seen Naruto.

"Well look who it is." She said, looking him up and down. "You've grown." Naruto grinned and saluted her.

"I've been training for a whole two years." He said, letting his hand fall. She laughed.

"I bet. It's nice to see you again, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura smiled brightly.

"Nice to see you again too!" She said. Sasuke nodded politely and Kakashi waved.

"Well, well, well. Look who's gotten taller." Someone said coming up behind the girl. He had purple, paint markings over his face and sharp black eyes. Naruto made a face.

"Are you making fun of me?" He yelled, throwing his fist up in the boys face. He turned his head and pushed Naruto's clamped fist out his face.

"No, no. I'm just telling the truth, you've grown." He complimented. Naruto nodded and crossed his arms.

"That's what I thought." He said.

"Who's she?" The girl asked fixing her eyes onto Suki, who stood between Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh, this is Suki." Naruto said pushing her forward. Suki blushed lightly. "Suki this is Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's brother and sister." They all shook hands.

"Well, we aren't really related, we just like to think." Suki nodded, understanding completely. She always thought of Naruto and Sakura as her siblings, Sasuke…well, he was just there.

"Well, I'm sure Gaara would love to see you guys. Let's head up to his office." Kankuro said, jerking his chin over his shoulder. As he led them to the office, Suki looked around.

"Are we staying here?" She asked.

"Yeah, there's a bunch of guest rooms around, Gaara is staying here as well." Temari explained. Suki nodded, and followed behind everyone.

Kankuro knocked on the first door in the top hall. There was no answer for a moment, but a low raspy voice muttered 'come in'. Temari pushed open the door, but Suki couldn't see over anyone's head and she was in the back, so she crouched down to see past their legs.

"Gaara!" Naruto said, happiness dancing in his voice. He ran forward, giving Suki room to watch him hug another guy. "It's been so long!" Naruto back up a little and Suki got a good look at him. He had messy red hair that fell around his light, jade eyes. His skin was pale and flawless and his hair was parted lightly so she could see the red tattoo that said 'love'. Suki's face turned red, she had never seen anyone so cute.

"Yes, it has been a while." He said, his voice was deep and firm, but also gentle.

"How've you been?" Naruto asked, clapping him on the shoulder. The boy gave a light smile.

"Fair, I suppose. You?"

"I've been fantastic! I'm way more powerful and mature than I was before!" Suki blocked out their conversation and poked Sakura in the side gently. She looked down at her, confused.

"Yeah?"

"That's Gaara?" Suki asked, pointing her slender finger to the red haired boy. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yes, cute. Isn't he?" Suki looked back at Gaara who was listening to Naruto and her face turned red again.

"I guess." She said looking back up at Sakura.

"Well want to meet him?" Sakura asked, but Suki shook her head quickly.

"No, n-"

"Hey Suki! Come meet Gaara." Naruto said ushering her over hurriedly. Suki stood straight, from her crouched position and walked over to the two. Gaara set his eyes on her and they widened slightly, but it was very unnoticeable, except to Suki.

"Nice to meet you, Suki." He held out his hand, but Suki wasn't paying attention at all, she was too nervous. She had never been this nervous before. Taking her hesitation as a bad sign, Gaara began to lower his hand but Suki quickly grabbed it. Both of them felt a slight shock and pulled their hands back quickly.

"You guys ok?" Naruto asked, looking at them. Suki took a quiet breath and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just shocked him." She said.

"I thought I shocked you." Gaara said in a questioning tone. Suki blinked and grabbed her hand gently.

"I'm not sure." She mumbled, but she smiled after a moment of silence. "It's nice to meet you too Gaara, or should I call you Kazekage?" Gaara gave her the same small smile he gave Naruto and bowed.

"While you guys are here I am serving you, so call me anything you like." He stood straight. A chill ran down Suki's spine, but she fought back the blush that threatened to arise to her face.

"The I'm gonna call you…" She paused, thinking, then snapped her fingers. "Panda-sama." Gaara's cheek burned pink for a quick second, he didn't actually think she would make up a name for him.

"Ha, panda-sama? Why that?" Naruto asked looking at Suki.

"Well, he looks like a panda with the rings around his eyes." Suki said shyly.

"It's fine. Now, I have some business to take care of, let Kankuro and Temari show you where you'll be staying." Gaara said. "And if you need anything I'll be in here."

Suki and Sakura shared a room that sat between Gaara's and Temari's, Naruto and Sasuke shared a room next to Temari's and Kakashi and Kankuro shared the last room. Suki and Sakura were planning on going out to explore the village so they rummage through clothes that Gaara had set up for them and put something on.

Sakura was wearing a tight spaghetti strap shit that was bright pink and showed some skin, and baggy black Capri. Suki had the same thing on but her shirt was blue with white Capri. They headed out the tower and deep into town.

"So, what do you think of Gaara?" Sakura asked, nudging Suki. She looked at her.

"What?" She didn't really hear anything Sakura said.

"Gaara? Or should I say Panda-sama." Suki face turned red and she looked away.

"What about him?"

"What do you think of him?" Sakura re asked, smiling.

"He seems…nice." Suki said still not looking at Sakura who laughed.

"You so like him!" She said a bit loudly. Suki shook her head finally turning her head to look at the girl.

"I don't! I barley even know the guy, I just met him." Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"It's called love at first sight, and the way both your hands got shocked was proof." She shook her finger.

"So, we got shocked, how is that proof?" Suki asked. Sakura smacked her forehead.

"You've never heard of the fated pair?" Suki shook her head. "Well, it's like a soul mate story. About these two shinobi who meet on a mission and they were from two different countries who were at war with each other. They fell in love instantly though and whenever they touched they would feel an electric shock. The shock meant they had to overcome great things before they could even be together, let alone touch each other. So, it was forbidden between them that they weren't allowed to touch each other. When the war was over they couldn't help but think about each other all the time, so the women, Mi and the man, Isamu met up secretly at the border of their land.

"One day they got caught by people from Mi's land and Isamu was sentence to death. At the hanging Mi tried to fight off the people trying to hurt him, but it resulted in her death. Isamu went crazy and killed everyone in the village and went to her side. Mi was still alive but only barley and they shared one last kiss before saying goodbye and when they kissed, nothing shocked them." Sakura explained a small smile gracing her lips. Suki scoffed.

"Me and Gaara are nothing like that!" She yelled throwing her arms up in the air. "We aren't in some fairytale. And anyways they were in love, I can't fall in love with someone in two weeks." Sakura touched her finger to her chin.

"Bet he'll ask you on a date before Friday." She said. Suki gave her a weird look.

"It's Wednesday." Sakura gave her a mischievous look back.

"So, you back out?"

"No, no. Ok then. Bet. If I win then I want you to ask Naruto on a date." Suki betted and Sakura laughed.

"Ok when I win," Suki rolled her eyes. "Then you have to ask Kiba on a date when we get back home." Sakura said.

"I'm so over Kiba." Suki said waving her hand.

"Mhmm, but that's our bet." Suki nodded and personally vowed to herself that she would not fall for Gaara.

Suki and Sakura had a fantastic time walking around the village. They dance to a song a street player was playing, played soccer with some kids, and even went out to eat at a small restaurant. Now, they were heading back to the tower, but Suki stopped Sakura to listen because she had heard something.

"Suki, I can't hear anything." Sakura whispered. Suki kept quiet and listened hard, then he noise came again. "What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Told you." Suki snapped and walked over to the alleyway where the nose came from. "It sounds like an…animal." She stepped forward when the noise came again and the source came into view. "It's a kitty." Suki said, picked up the cat and came out the alleyway to show Sakura. The cat, kitten, fit perfectly in Suki's hands and it was black and white with bright green eyes. It meowed and blinked up at Suki.

"Aw!" Sakura cooed petting the kittens head affectionately. "It has no collar." She said looking at the bare, furry neck of the cat. Suki lifted the cat up the look at the gender type, then set it back in her hands gently.

"It's a girl. What should we do with her? She seems to be abandoned." Sakura looked at the cat sadly. "Maybe we can bring her back to the tower and she can stay with us!" Suki suggested a bit loudly.

"Yeah, that does sound like a great idea, but you'd have to ask Gaara-sama." Sakura told her, tucking her lip into her cheek. "And he's not so good with animals." Suki looked down at the cat. It's fur was dirty, messy and wet looking, it had a cut in it's ear. She looked so sad and lonely, Suki couldn't just leave her out here alone, she was barley just a month old.

"Well, I'll take the chance. Let's go." Suki said. Sakura smiled and followed her to the tower.

Suki went alone to go and ask Gaara about the cat. Sakura warned her about not getting him mad, but Suki didn't really understand so she went on to go talk to him. She knocked on the door gently waiting for the acceptance to come in.

"Who is it?" Gaara asked, he sounded tired.

"Suki." She said pressing her ear against the door, he spoke very quietly and she could barley hear him. There was shuffling and something slammed shut.

"Come in." He said and Suki pushed open the door slowly, peeking her head in. Gaara had his elbow on the desk and his chin in his palm lazily, his eyes looked angry and cold. Suki had a feeling that this wasn't the best time.

"Sorry, if your busy. I'll come back later." She said, her eyebrows drawn together gently. Gaara shook his head.

"It's fine, just…mine as well waste my time now instead of later." He muttered coldly. Suki's blood began to boil and she clenched her fist. The cat was in the pouch of the jacket Sakura let her borrow.

"Well, why don't I just not waste your time at all." She snapped and slammed the door shut, stomping down the hall. She wasted _her_ time walking all the way to the _top floor _of the stupid tower, just to walk all the way back down to go to bed. Why did her stupid room have to be all the way on the 2nd floor? Why did Gaara have to be such an ass? Suki was only half way down the hall when she heard a door open and someone call her name. She stopped.

"Come back, please." Gaara ordered gently. Suki huffed, turned around and walked over to Gaara, standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"What?" She asked venom dripping from her voice. She shouldn't even give him her time of day. Gaara sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little over worked, it's not easy being Kazekage. It seems like every time I turn around something else needs to be done, it's so frustrating." He explained. "I just get a bit cranky." Suki turned her eyes up to meet his and her cheeks turned red. She had never really looked into his eyes, hell, she had just met him and she was happy she did. Maybe Sakura was right. Maybe they could be like Mi and Isamu.

"I'll forgive you…if…" She paused and Gaara pulled a face, looking at her curiously. "You…let me keep this kitten." Suki pulled the cat from her jacket pouch and lifted her up into Gaara's face. The cat meowed and tilted her head. Gaara took a step back and looked at Suki.

"What is this?" He asked pointing his finger at the black and white kitten. Suki held the cat in the crook of her elbow and smiled at him.

"It's a cat. Haven't seen one before?" She tilted her head like the cat did a second ago. Gaara turned his eyes away from her and pursed his light pink lips.

"You want to keep it?" He asked another question. He didn't want to talk about the fact of how no animals ever wanted to be by him, it would lead to too much pain. It always did. Suki nodded furiously.

"Yes, please Panda-sama!" She begged, using his nickname as a softening. Like that would work, Gaara had no soft spots. He looked at the kitten, disgust written all over his face. It reminded him of all the kids and people who resented him when he was little. Memories stung his head and he held it, trying to keep control of his self so he didn't hurt anyone. "You ok, Panda?" Suki asked, looking at him worriedly. He took a deep, shuddering breath and let his hand fall to his side.

"I'm fine, just a headache." He mumbled, then turned his attention back to Suki, her large purple eyes filled with concern. For him. Gaara looked away and nodded slowly. "You can keep him. Or her." He turned to walk away, but Suki's voice stopped him.

"Wait Gaara." He didn't turn around, but listened. "I also wanted you to help me name her. I wanted him to be your cat when I leave, or if you don't wanna keep her I can take her home, but…it can be a reminder of you." Suki said. Gaara's face turned shocked but he quickly covered it up to look back at her. "I mean if that's alright with you." She said. He looked at the cat, who meowed innocently.

"Gaaki-chan." He mumbled. "Since it'll be ours." Suki smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Panda-sama." She gave him a dazzling smile and ran off towards the stairs to get to her room. Gaara watched her out the corner of his eye, before walking back down the hall to his office. He had to get back to work, but he was glad talking to Suki wasn't a waste of his time. In fact, it made everything worth while.


	3. Devotion to a teammate

_Chapter2: _

Suki stretched her arms above her head when she woke up the next morning. She looked over at Sakura, who wasn't in bed anymore, and then down at the little black and white lump who laid next to her. Gaaki-chan, Suki smiled at the name. Gaara was sweet, she would of never thought of fusing their names to name the cat. Gaaki-chan opened her green eyes and stretched across the bed, her small form only reaching a foot long. Suki stroked her back and frowned. She was dirty.

"I think you need a bath." Suki said, gathering Gaaki-chan in her arms and getting out of bed. "Let's go give you a wash." She cooed gently and walked out her room. Naruto was walking down the hall and he caught sight of Suki and smiled.

"Suki! Your awake! Come on! We have to train!" He yelled running over to her, then his eyes caught sight of the kitten. "Who's that?"

"This is Gaaki-chan. The new addition to the family, or maybe until we leave. It's mine and Panda-sama's kitten." Suki said, petting Gaaki-chan. Naruto gave the cat and Suki a weary look, but shook his head a second later.

"Get dress in some training clothes, Kakashi wants us to practice, just in case the worse does happen." Naruto said. "And leave the cat in here." Suki pouted.

"I was going to give her a bath. And her name is Gaaki-chan!" She snapped at the blonde who raised his hands.

"Just meet us in the training field. Quickly." He walked away. Suki turned towards him, but he was gone already.

"I don't know where the training field is." She muttered quietly, then looked down at Gaaki-chan. "Well, I'll give you a bath after." She walked back into her room and changed into her training clothes. It was a short sleeved black shirt, with black shorts that ended above her knees and black boots that ended below her knees. She tied her headband tightly across her forehead and pulled her hair up in a high ponytail and pulled the bangs back so they wouldn't fall in her face. Gaaki-chan meowed at her. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." Suki said, then walked out her bedroom.

She wondered around the tower, looking for the training field, but went down all the steps. Her eyes darted back and forth until she caught sight of a flash of pink hair turning the corner.

"Sakura!" Suki called out, jogging over to the corner. Sakura looked back and smiled.

"Hey, your up." She said. Suki nodded and looked around her. "You coming to training?"

"Yeah, where is the field at?" Suki asked. Sakura pointed towards the doors at the end of the hallway, which Suki had never seen before. Well, it was her first time here.

"Right over there." Sakura said, then jerked her chin towards the door. "Let's go." They headed down the hall, out the door and into a small field. It was completely covered in sand and had walls surrounding it, but the top was opened.

"Ah, Suki Sakura, come on over here. We're picking sparing partners." Kakashi gestured them over where Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari and Kankuro were standing. The girls walked over to them and looked at their sensei. "Alright. Now, Naruto who do you want to go off with?" Kakashi asked, looking at the blonde.

"Hm…anyone?" Naruto pursed his lips.

"Anyone." Kakashi nodded.

"Um…I'll go against…Sasuke." Sasuke smirked and clasped his hand over his sword.

"You sure about that?" He asked. Naruto smirked right back.

"Hell yeah." He answered. Kakashi rolled his eyes, then look back down at the clipboard in his hand.

"Sakura?"

"I'll go with Temari." Suki inwardly cursed, she wanted to go against Temari. Kakashi drew something on his board.

"Gaara?" Gaara knew it would be between his 'brother', Kakashi, or Suki. He thought for a second before a smirk slid across his lips.

"Suki." He stated. Suki shuddered and blinked.

"W-what?" She stuttered quietly. "Wait! Can't you go against Kakashi or something? You're the Kazekage and…well, I'm not!" She crossed her arms.

"Listen Suki," Kakashi said seriousness in his voice. "Some of the Akatsuki members are more powerful than Gaara, so sparing against him will strengthen your skills." Suki scoffed.

"What skills?" She snapped. "All I have to use is Kunai and my fist. How much damage can that do?" Sasuke sighed and pulled a sheath off his hip, a sword in it.

"I always have an extra one just in case." He said, handing it over to her. "But since we're in a serious situation now, and could be, you can have it until we get back to Konaha." Suki took the sword out his hands gently and pulled the bade out it's holder, gasping at the sight. It was long and sharp, probably cut through anything. There was nothing that stuck out about it, it was just a regular fighting sword. She smiled.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just try not to break it." He said. Suki shook her head.

"I won't." She smiled and placed the sword in the sheath. Sasuke handed her a belt that held the sheath and she snapped it on.

"Alright so that means me and Kankuro will go against each other." Kakashi said. "First up to spar are the girls, then Naruto and Sasuke, the me and Kankuro and Suki and Gaara last. So, go ahead girls, get ready." Everyone went off to the side lines and Sakura and Temari stood at opposite sides of the field. "Sakura let's not crack up the ground please." Kakashi said, looking over at his pink haired student. Sakura rolled her shoulder.

"No promises." She smiled playfully.

"Ok, we're all ready when you are." Temari wasted no time in bringing out her fan and swinging it, a gust of wind knocking Sakura off her feet. Sakura jumped up quickly as Temari charged over the her. She concentrated a load of chakra into her right fist and when Temari got too close, she swung her fist at her. Temari closed her fan, and let that take the blow, Sakura pushing her back and cracking the fan. Temari jumped back.

"Your better than I thought." She said flicking her fan open.

"Heh, I guess I am, but next time don't underestimate me." Sakura said, throwing kunai and Shuriken at the blonde. Temari created another air blast, pushing the weapons back at Sakura. The pinkette shielded herself with her arms, the weapons slicing into her skin, then she looked over, but Temari wasn't there.

"Never take your eyes off the enemy!" A shout came from above. Sakura gasped but didn't have time to move when Temari jumped on her, bring the fan to her neck. There was a moment of silence.

"Ok, ok, I give." Sakura breathed out. Temari got off of her, closed the fan and helped Sakura up.

"Good match, I expected you to last longer Sakura." Kakashi said. Sakura brushed herself off.

"Well, I didn't want to damage anything." She mumbled, walking over to everyone else.

"I know, but your gonna have to work on fighting without destroying the ground." Sakura nodded. "Alright Sasuke and Naruto, get ready. And Sasuke no Chidori and no Rasengan Naruto." Kakashi added then waved his hand. Naruto stood about ten feet from Sasuke and started cracking his knuckles.

"Get ready Sasuke, cause I'm not holding back." He said, smirking. Sasuke returned the smirk, using his thumb to push his sword out the sheath slightly.

"I hope you don't, I'd hate to win without a fight." He placed a pale hand on his hip.

"Don't worry about winning, I'll take that off your hands quickly." Naruto retorted playfully. Sasuke chuckled.

"Let's see what you can do then." He said, bending forward slightly, ready to charge at Naruto, but the blonde was one step ahead. Naruto ran over to Sasuke, pulling back his fist. Sasuke pulled his sword out a bit, hitting Naruto in the stomach with the handle, then pushing it back in. Naruto coughed and stumbled back at the force of the hit. "Come on, I thought you weren't holding back." Sasuke teased. Naruto smirked.

"I'm not, I was just testing you. Get ready!" Naruto crossed his fingers. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Three other Naruto's appeared and charged after Sasuke, two of them with their fist ready the last two with kunai. Sasuke pulled out his sword and cut threw the two without kunai, making them puff into a cloud of smoke. The last two came at each side, but Sasuke just grabbed the kunai out one's hand and stabbed him, then swung his sword at the others neck, stopping before he sliced the neck.

"Your done." He mumbled, but the last one puffed into smoke too. His eyes widened, but he didn't have time to look when a kick slammed over the top of his head. Sasuke fell face first onto the ground and groaned. _Damn_, he thought, _that hurt_. He stood up quickly, but Naruto started upper cutting him getting him in the air. Sasuke thrashed his sword down cutting Naruto in his arm, giving himself enough time to kick the blonde away from himself. Naruto rolled across the ground as Sasuke hit the floor with a soft thud and pulled his sword up, ready to strike.

"Ow, ow, ow." Naruto whined, holding his arm. "That hurt!" He snapped.

"Aw, don't worry. This will hurt worse." Sasuke charged at Naruto, punching him. Naruto hit the ground hard and Sasuke put his foot on his chest and the tip of his sword at his neck. "Got any tricks up your sleeve now?" Naruto looked at the sword and started waving his arms.

"Ok, ok! I quit!" Sasuke smirked and got off the blonde, sliding his sword into his sheath, and helping Naruto up. "Man, that was hard."

"Oh, oh! I wanna go!" Suki chanted jumping up and down. Kankuro looked at her skeptically.

"It's my turn." He said. Suki looked up at him, her purple eyes shining hopefully.

"Oh, please let me go before you. You've been in lots of fights and I've barley been in one and this got me really pumped up. So, please!" She begged. Kankuro pursed his lips.

"Hm, what's in it for me?" He asked. Suki touched her finger to his chin.

"I don't know, what do you want?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but your in my debt for a week." Kankuro pointed at her. Suki smiled brightly.

"Alright! Come on then Gaara, let's do this." She said, pulling out her sword. Sasuke placed his hand on hers.

"Did you see how I didn't take out my sword completely until things started to heat up, that's something you need to know. The handle is the strongest part on the sword so use it wisely." Sasuke explained, taking his hand off. Suki saluted him and put the sword back in the sheath.

"Aye, Aye, captain." Her and Gaara walked out onto the field, facing each other.

"Do you want me to take it easy on you? Or give you all I got?" Gaara asked, arms crossed over his chest. Suki pursed her lips in thought.

"Um…give me all you got." As soon as she finished her sentence a stream of sand came her way. She gasped and jumped over to the side, but it still zig zagged towards her. Suki noticed Gaara wasn't even moving his hands to control the sand, he was still standing there with his arms crossed. She jumped to avoid some sand, but it hit the bottom of her feet, sending her in the air a small platform of sand under her. Everyone had to look up at her, she had to be at least twenty maybe thirty feet in the air. And she did not like heights.

"Give up?" Gaara shouted up at her, his two fingers pointed upwards in a jutsu position. Suki took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No!" She shouted back down. After a couple of seconds the platform started to fall apart. She stood up and looked around. All the roofs of the tower were too far up so she couldn't jump onto of them and the ground was so far away she would be hitting it hard. The sand disappeared from under her and she screamed as she plummeted to the ground.

Sasuke watched Suki fall quickly to the ground and he quietly panicked. She would break her neck if she fell the wrong way. He looked at Kakashi.

"Can I give her some advice?" He asked. Kakashi nodded. "Suki! Use the sword to crash your landing! The blade first and land on the handle!" Sasuke yelled at her.

Suki quickly pulled her sword out her sheath and pointed the blade towards the ground, and put her foot on the top of the handle. The sword went halfway into the ground before it stopped abruptly and Suki jumped off it. She lost her balance when she hit the ground and fell onto the ground.

"Wow." She mumbled, turning around just in time to see sand wrapping around the handle of her sword and pulling it out the ground. She jumped forward and grabbed the blade tightly, which was not a good idea. The metal cut into her palm, making her bleed, but she held onto to it for dear life. Gaara waved his hand and the sword slipped out hers, cutting deep into her skin. Suki winced and looked down at them. There was so much blood, overflowing from her palms and sliding down her arm.

Gaara smelt the blood and his insides churned, his head throbbed painfully, his knees got weak, and his vision blurred. Shabaku wanted out. He put his hand over his forehead and eye, hoping to calm himself down but to no prevail. The sand began to swirl around him against his will and his eyes flickered to the sick gold color of Shabaku's.

Naruto noticed the difference in the way the sand was moving around Gaara now and he knew what was going on. He ran forward in front of Suki, who was kneeling on the ground, and threw his arms out.

"Suki get out the way." Naruto said. Suki closed her bleeding hands and looked up at him, confused.

"Wait, why? Our match isn't over yet." She whined.

"Suki." Kakashi said, understanding what was going on. "Get over here." He ordered. Suki glared at him.

"No, I don't understand." She snapped.

"Suki Muzuki. Get. Over. Here. Now." Kakashi demanded with more force. Suki didn't argue, slowly she got up and started walking towards her Sensei.

Kakashi was the one to find her when her father abandoned her. He brought her to the village and gave her shelter, food, clothes, and someone to care for. When he was confident that she was over her abandonment, he introduced her to team 7 and they've been together ever since. Kakashi was like a father to Suki and she would never disobey him.

As she began walking to him, something flew past her and crashed into the wall. She turned towards it, it was Naruto. Sand was covering his form and he was struggling.

"Suki! Now!" Kakashi shouted. She didn't move, but looked over at Gaara who had his arm outstretched, his fist closing slowly. Sakura had told her about Gaara's sand burial and that's what he was doing to Naruto. Suki turned to Sasuke quickly.

"Sasuke! Give me your sword!" She yelled at him. Sasuke hesitated.

"Just come over here. Naruto will be fine." He said, but Suki shook her head and stepped towards him. Before she could say something, sand covered her waist area and yanked her back.

"Suki!" Sakura gasped. Suki tried to struggle out the grip, but it didn't work.

"Here!" Sasuke shouted, throwing her his sword. Suki reached out her hand and grabbed it swiftly. She pulled the sword out the sheath and held it defensively. She walked over to Gaara even though the sand was pushing her away, but stilled reached him, placing the sword side at his neck. Her eyes shifted to his yellow ones.

"Gaara snap out of it." She said. The sand tightened around her waist and she groaned when she heard something crack. "Y-you…gotta…Ah!" She cried out when her waist cracked again. Suki pulled her foot back, ready to kick him, but the sand covered her foot as well. Quickly, she pushed the sword up into the bottom of his jaw, breaking through his skin. Gaara jumped back, blood racing down his neck and the front of his shirt. Suki felt the sand loosen around her waist but that made the pain worse, but she gripped the sword handle tightly the wounds on her ands stinging. "Are you ok?" She asked, but the words died away when the sand squeezed tremendously and Naruto let out a wail behind her. She clenched her teeth, trying not to scream.

"Maybe we should help them." Sakura said, stepping forward. Temari threw her arm out in front of Sakura, stopping her.

"No, he'll only get worse and more people will get hurt." She said. Sakura looked at her teammates, worry written all over her face.

"We can't do anything?" She asked.

"Unless Suki's protest will wake Gaara up, then we're gonna have to wait it out for an opening." Kakashi said, watching the battle carefully. Sakura pulled her eyebrows together and clenched her fist. She knew Naruto wouldn't hesitate to help her if she was in this situation, so she couldn't just stand by and stared while they got hurt.

"Gaara! Snap out of it!" Suki shouted, clenching the sword. Sakura glared. Kazekage or not, she wasn't gonna stand by and let her friends get hurt. She would end Gaara's life if she had to. Sakura scrunched up her fist and watched Suki drag herself forward, then swing her sword, or Sasuke's, down at Gaara. At that moment she ran forward, ignoring the protests from Kakashi and Temari. Sand pushed Suki back and while he was distracted, Sakura landed a bone crushing punch to Gaara's cheek. He grunted and fell to his side, the sand around Naruto and Suki fell and everyone came running to either restrain Gaara or help Suki and Naruto.

Sakura turned on her heel quickly. Sasuke was holding Suki in his arms and she was panting clutching onto his shirt, the white turning red from her bleeding hands. She figured Suki would be ok and ran over to Naruto, who was past out. She knelt beside him and used her chakra to search and heal broken bones on his body.

"Sakura, I need you." Sasuke said, looking over his shoulder at the pink haired girl. Suki let out a scream and kicked her feet out. Sakura knew she was in pain, but she had to fix Naruto.

"Just put pressure on her sides. I have to help Naruto then I'll be over there." She said, ripping the front of his jacket open. Her eyes traveled over to where Gaara was and seen Kakashi picking up the young adult. Gaara had a thick gash under his chin and it was bleeding heavily and there was a cut across his face, due to her. Suki screamed again.

"Sasuke!…" She gasped out. "Stop!…" Suki begged. Sakura stopped healing Naruto, he couldn't be in that much pain if he was unconscious. Suki screamed again and began struggling in Sasuke's arms.

"Hey, hey! Calm down." He soothed gently, caressing her forehead. Suki was gasping for air. Sakura ran over to them and knelt beside Suki, placing her hands on the sides of her waist. Suki clenched her teeth and groaned as the pain subdued. "Suki, are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara…is Gaara…?" She breathed out questioningly.

"He's unconscious. Kakashi's taking him inside." Sakura answered.

"N-Naruto?" Suki mumbled.

"Knocked out too, but I'm sure they'll both be alright." Sakura took her hands off and sat back. "Feel better?" She asked. Suki wiggled around a bit and loosened her grip on Sasuke's sleeve.

"Yes." Sasuke helped her sit up. Sakura stood and started over to Naruto.

"Sasuke help her up and get her in to the infirmary to get her hands bandaged up, then come back out here and help me get Naruto up there too." She explained. Sasuke nodded and picked Suki up bridal style, she whined, then carried her up into the infirmary.

After everyone was patched up, and waken up they all got back to their rooms, but Gaara had refused to let the medics touch him so he had dried blood down his neck and shirt, but the gash under his chin and cheek were still uncovered, and bleeding slightly. Temari and Kankuro were standing in his office, persisting him to go and get the cuts bandaged up, but he was barley listening to them.

"Gaara, please just…" Temari sighed in frustration. Gaara leaned on his desk and looked at the sandy blonde with a stoic stare. "Why won't you let the medics help you?" She asked. He just stared at her, not answering. As if she already knew the answer.

"They're only trying to help you. Your cuts are gonna get infected." Kankuro said. Gaara shifted his jade eyes over to his 'brother' now, but continued not to say anything. Everything was quiet for a minute before Gaara decided to speak, and it wasn't what they wanted to hear.

"Get out." He ordered quietly. Temari looked shocked.

"Gaara, we-"

"Just go. I don't want to deal with you, him, medics, or anyone else. I need to do work anyways." He said.

"With blood dripping all over the papers?" Temari said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Get. Out. _Now._" Gaara growled. Temari sighed and walked out the office, Kankuro following behind her silently. Gaara leaned back in his chair and touched under his chin, then looked at his bloody fingers. How Suki could break through his skin with a flimsy sword and leave a deep enough gash that it bled so much it made him dizzy, was out of his mind. She must be stronger than he thought. He licked his fingers, tasting the coopery taste of his blood, then stood up heading out his door. _Mine as well go get this patched up,_ he thought opening the door.


	4. Pandachan

Alrighty then, fourth chapter is up. I had a small writers block on the end part since i was trying to keep Gaara in character as much as possible. I don't really like OOC-ness. :/ Anyways hope you enjoy it. :)

Disclaimerr: I haven't wrote one yet so here you goo. I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, cause if i did then Sasuke would of never left and been with Sakura and i would killed Orchimaru in the worst way ever cause hes horrible. :)

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Suki was driving him to the brink of insanity. She was whining and moaning and cursing and screaming, it was annoying the hell out of him. He sat on Sakura's bed, since she wasn't there, and Suki was laying on her bed, she couldn't really get up because of her waist. Three ribs were cracked in half, Gaara had really hurt her, but she didn't seem angry about it.

Naruto was really beat up though. He had all his ribs squeezed in tighter and his lungs were crushed. Sakura was working on him right now, Sasuke hoped he was ok, even though he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Sasuke…can you get me a cup of water?" Suki asked, reaching her hand up weakly to the now empty glass on the nightstand. Sasuke watched her try to grab the cup, but when she flinched he was over there in a flash, pushing her arm back down and grabbing the glass.

"Don't strain yourself." He said. "Try not to move." She looked away, biting her lip. He knew she didn't like being babied, especially by him, but she had to not strain herself like nothing ever happened. The wrong movement could bring her bones out of place and make it hurt more than it already did.

"Where's Kakashi?" She asked, before he walked out the room. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll visit soon." He answered, then opened the door walking out.

He walked down the hall lazily, heading to the small kitchen in the back of the tower. No one was around, there wasn't that many people running around in Suna, unlike Konaha where people where everywhere. Everyday. All the time. Sasuke sighed, turning the corner and bumping into someone. He snapped his eyes up to meet jade ones.

"Sasuke." Gaara mumbled. He had a bandage under his chin and a slip of medical tape across the cut on his cheek. There wasn't anymore blood down his neck, but it was still on his shirt. Soaked into the fabric.

"Kazekage-sama." Sasuke said formally. Gaara's eye twitched slightly.

"Just Gaara-sama, please." He told him.

"Alright, Gaara-sama." Sasuke said. They stood in a uncomfortable silence for a second. Neither of them moving out of each others way.

"How's Suki?" Gaara asked quietly. Sasuke pursed his lips.

"She's ok. Still in a lot of pain, she can't really move much." _Because of you_, he added in his mind evilly. He was pissed at Gaara for hurting Suki and not controlling that stupid tailed beast inside him.

"Aah." Gaara mumbled. Sasuke hoped he felt guilty.

"I see you got you chin bandaged." He forced out. Gaara graced his finger across the white fabric and looked up at Sasuke, who had to be an inch or two taller.

"Yeah, it was causing too much trouble." He looked at the ground briefly, before looking back up. "And I'm sorry." He added quickly. Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow, questioningly.

"For?"

"Hurting your teammate. You must be angry." Gaara said.

"Hell yeah I am." Was what Sasuke wanted to say, but of course he wouldn't step out of his character for this kid. "It's cool, it guess, but technically it's not me who you should be apologizing. I wasn't the one you hurt, am I?" Sasuke settled for, hoping it didn't come out as bad as he wished it too. Gaara looked away again, but didn't meet his eyes anymore.

"Well, is she awake?" He asked. Sasuke smirked, he loved how he could get under someone's skin with a few words here and there.

"Yeah, but before you go, could you bring her this glass of water? She need some and I'm gonna go see if Naruto and Sakura are ok." He lifted the glass up to Gaara's level and the red head took it from him gently, turning back towards the way he came to go to the kitchen. "Oh, and Gaara-sama." Sasuke called out before he was out of sight. Gaara stopped walking and turned his head to look at the Uchiha.

"If you ever hurt my teammates again," Sasuke paused. "Or even put them immediate danger, I _will not_ hesitate to kill you. Tailed beast or not, Kazekage or not." He turned away without waiting for a response and walked around the corner. Gaara's eyes lowered slightly, but he continued walking to the kitchen.

Suki scratched Gaaki-chan's head with his finger lightly, trying not to move much but make the kitten happy. She purred and pushed her head against Suki's hand, making the girl smile.

"Such a pretty, stinky, dirty kitten." Gaaki-chan stopped purring and stood up, staring hardly at Suki. Suki smiled. "Well, you are kind of stinky…and dirty." Gaaki-chan stretched out and fell on her side, letting Suki scratch her head again. The door opened slowly and Suki looked over quickly. "Finally, Sasuke. Took you long enough. Could-" She stopped short when instead of Sasuke standing in the doorway with a glass of water in his hand, it was Gaara.

"Panda-sama." Suki breathed out, a smile taking her lips gently. Gaara bit back his shocked expression and pushed his hand forward, the glass hanging loosely in under his fingers.

"I brought you your water." He mumbled, walking forward. Suki reached up and grabbed the glass out his hand, and placing the rim at her lips. She tried to tilt the cup up slowly, but the water came rushing out anyways. Spilling into he mouth and nose, making her jerk her body forward and bend at her waist. The cup dropped out her hand as she let out a small scream and wrapping her arms around her waist tightly, adding pressure to the broken bones. Gaaki-chan jumped up from her relaxed position and jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Gaara's hands twitched ready to reach forward and hold Suki down but he wasn't sure that it would help her at all. She shook violently, clutching her waist and rolling on her side.

Gaara silently started to panic. What was he supposed to do? He knew the bones wouldn't heal right if she wasn't crouched up like. So, he reached his forward and touched her arm lightly. She jumped and hissed at the pain of the sudden movement.

"No…" She whispered. "Don't touch…me." Gaara bit his bottom lip, but didn't stop. He pulled her onto her back, then started pulling her arms off her waist. She cried out and tried to yank her arms out his grasp.

"Trust me, if you lay still on your back, the bones will heal quicker and in the right place." Gaara said. Suki relaxed under his grip, but winced every time he moved her arms down to her sides then let her go. "Feel better?" He asked. Suki squeezed her eyes shut tightly, then opened them slowly.

"Yes." She drawled. No one spoke for a while, they both laid, and stood, there in comfortable silence. Gaara gazed his eyes over her bandaged body, which he could now see since the covers fell off her upper body. He felt a sting of guilt and moved his eyes off her. He hated the fact he hurt her, he felt like a bad Kazekage and just an all together bad person. Sometimes he wished the Akatsuki would just take him away and rip out the stupid tailed beast out of him, but then again he couldn't let them get what they want.

After another couple of minutes of not speaking, Gaara sat down at the edge of the bed carefully and looked at his knees. Suki blinked up at him. She got a good look at his face now. There was a thick white bandage under his chin with two pieces of tape holding it down and he had a strip of medical tape covering the cut on his cheek Sakura gave him. His skin was a bit paler than usual and his eyes were duller and gave away the tiredness he felt but tried to hide. She fought back the urge to grab his hand and comfort him, but she was afraid he'd push her away.

"I'm sorry." Gaara spit out quietly. Suki pulled her eyebrows up, confused. She hadn't heard what he said.

"Huh?" Gaara sighed and look over at her, but didn't meet her eyes.

"I said I was sorry…about that." He nodded his head to her waist. "I shouldn't of lost control…I shouldn't have hurt you, or Naruto. I just…I'm just an idiot." He mumbled, looking away from her completely and rubbing his eye in frustration. Suki watched him for a moment, before grabbing a hold of his hand, wrapping her small fingers around the back of his hand. Now, was the time to comfort him and she knew he wouldn't push her away.

"Don't worry about me Panda-sama." Gaara locked his jade eyes onto her amethyst colored eyes. "I'm gonna be just fine and as soon as my bones are healed you won't have to worry about me anymore. Anyways, I don't want you to worry about me right now. So please don't put yourself down, I know how it feels to lose control and when you wake up your friends are hurt. I can't let you be upset about something not that important." Suki smiled. Gaara lowered his eyes.

"But…you are important. To a lot of people. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and probably a lot of other people back at Konaha." He paused, unsure if he should go on. "I'm sure even in the short time they've known you Temari and Kankuro think your important to." Suki blushed slightly.

"What about you?" She asked quietly, looking away. "Am I important to you?" Gaara's eyes widened slowly.

"I…um…" He was glad she wasn't looking at him, because his cheeks began to burn and turn pink. "…y-yes," He stuttered out. "Your important to me as well." Suki looked back at him, but he was looking away. She smiled brightly and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Your important to me too Gaara." Gaara turned his head and locked eyes with her. A small smile graced his lips.

"Let me make it up to you." He said a couple seconds later. Suki knitted her eyebrows.

"How?"

"I'll take you out on a date whenever you get better to make it up." Gaara said, his face showing no emotion but hid eyes gave it all away. He was nervous. Suki fought back a blush and smile, turning her face away from him. He wanted to go on a date with her! She was so happy! "If you don't want to…"

"No, no!" Suki said a bit loudly, turning to him quickly. She cried out at the sharp pain in her side. Gaara was watching her curiously, not sure if he should help her or watch her. She sighed and relaxed. "No, I do. I would love to actually." He paused, he hadn't really expected her to actually say yes.

"Well-"

"Wait what's today? Please tell me it's Saturday." Suki said suddenly. Gaara cocked an eyebrow.

"It's the same day. Thursday." He answered her calmly, confused. She groaned.

"I can't believe I lost." She mumbled, rubbing her face gently. Gaara stayed quiet for a second, before letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"Lost what?" He asked. Suki's face turned red and she turned her head away, blocking her face from view.

"Nothing." She lied. Gaara turned to her more, resting his hand on hers, neither noticing.

"Tell me." He said gently. Suki looked over at him, her face still slightly pink.

"Sakura and me betted about…things." She mumbled quietly.

"Things? What kind of things?" Gaara asked. Suki tried to lift her hands and cover her face, but something was holding down her left hand. She looked down at it and blushed even more. Gaara had his hand placed over it, his fingers sitting between hers. She looked up to meet his eyes, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the open window above her bedside, squinting out of it like he seen something.

"Panda-sama." She mumbled quietly, trying to get his attention. Gaara's eyes lowered more.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, still focusing on the widow or whatever lay beyond it. Suki looked up, trying to see out it but couldn't since she was laying down. Her eyes locked onto Gaara's face and they sat in silence, both trying to listen to any noise that caught their attention.

"Pan-" After a couple of minutes Suki started but was interrupted when a crash was heard and a female scream. Gaara shot up immediately, moving over to the window to look out of it. With Gaara being the Kazekage, he was worried by the fact that one of his villagers were hurt, or being hurt.

The door banged open and Sasuke ran in, stopping by Suki's bed side. Gaara turned around to meet his eyes and they stared at each other for a moment, tension settling thickly in the room. Sasuke stepped his foot forward and it crunched on something. Him and Gaara looked down at the broken glass that used to be the cup Suki had. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Kazekage threateningly, looking over at Suki then back to him.

"What happened? Was that you who just screamed?" He asked directing his questions to Suki, but still kept his eyes trained on Gaara's. If he had hurt Suki again, the red head was about to get his death wish granted.

"Nothing, I tried to drink the cup and it fell out my hands." Suki answered, leaving the part about her screaming and curling up in a ball due to the pain in her waist. She knew it would worry Sasuke too much. "And that was a while ago, we heard the crash and scream too but don't know where it came from."

"So, you can stop glaring at me now." Gaara added venom dripping in his words. Sasuke deepened his glared.

"Or what?" The Uchiha asked angrily. Suki felt the tension in the room thicken more and she switched her eyes between the two boys in front of her worriedly. Gaara remained silent, just testing the temper of the Uchiha, which remained in place for a minute. "Well, answer me." Sasuke snapped. Gaara blinked, bored at Sasuke's feeble attempted to imitated him. It wasn't happening. Sasuke scoffed and waved his hand, looking down at Suki. "You ok?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

"I'm fine." Sasuke shot Gaara one last glare, before nodding back at Suki then retreating out the room, closing the door behind him. Gaara snorted and turned back to look out the window, he was still curious about the noises he heard before the Uchiha came. "Panda-sama…" Suki trailed off.

"I'd rather you say Chan than Sama." Gaara stated. "If you like, I just don't want you to feel like you have to be formal with me all the time." He said, Suki blushed. She hated how he could make her blush even when he wasn't trying.

"Ok Panda-chan." She tested out the sound of it and smiled. Gaara sighed and backed away from the window, sitting back down at the edge of his bed.

"Are you gonna go to sleep anytime soon?" He asked, looking over at her. Suki shrugged, which was slightly painful.

"I might." She said. Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it not sure if he should say what he wanted to. Suki noticed this though she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to embarrass him. They sat in a comfortable silence, before Gaara decided to say what he wanted to say.

"Do you want me to stay in here until you go to sleep?" He asked politely. Suki looked away and bit her lip trying to fight off a blush.

"But don't you need to sleep?" She questioned looking at him. He met her eyes.

"No, I don't sleep much. If you want me to I will." He said. Suki bit down harder on her lip, but answered none the less.

"I-I.." She stuttered awkwardly, then took a breath to calm herself. "I would like that." She smiled. Gaara let a small smile take his lips, but it dropped when she scooted over a bit, making herself wince.

"What are you doing?" His face turning into a look of curiosity. She blushed red, not being able to hold it back anymore.

"Um…I feel weird if you just sitting there…and I can't sleep when I'm uncomfortable…" She paused. "So…can you lay down…next to me?" She asked, looking up at him. On the inside Gaara was completely shocked, but he kept his cool and stoic face on the outside and laid down stiffly next to her, their shoulders and arms touching since the bed was so small. "Do you need more room?" Suki asked, making a move to shift over, but Gaara grabbed her hand as he started to relax.

"No, it's fine." He mumbled, not letting go of her hand. Suki watched him close his eyes and relax completely. She looked down at her hand that he held gently in his, his fingers wrapped around hers sweetly, making her face turn pink. She scooted closer and held his hand as well.

"Thank you, Panda-chan." She whispered, closing her eyes as well. Gaara grunted in response and rested next to her.

Sakura sighed and took the clip out her hair as she walked down the hall back to her room. She was tired, very tired. Working on Naruto was a exhausting job, she had been working for hours on end trying to expand his rib cage back to its normal size. Which she did. Luckily none of his lungs were punctured and he would be perfectly fine when he woke up in the morning, except for some slight pain.

Poor Suki had it tough, Naruto's arms being at his sides kept to impact from being to deadly. Suki's on the other hand was worse, two ribs were cracked, but Sakura was able to fix them and they would heal the rest of the way as long as she didn't move around too much.

The pinkette sighed again and pushed open her door, only to be met with the cutest sight ever. Gaara had arm wrapped around Suki's shoulders, his hand holding hers and she had her head laying on his chest. Both had their eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping. Sakura held back a squeal and walked over to bed so she could go to sleep as well. There was a rustle on Suki's bed and she turned around to see Gaara sitting up. He slowly let go of Suki's hand and laid it on her side, then he lifted her head, sat up and laid it back on the pillow. He sat at the edge of her bed for a moment, staring at her, then moved his gaze over to Sakura.

"How is Naruto?" He asked. Sakura pursed her lips.

"He'll be fine, everything's working and nothings badly broken or broken at all." She answered. Gaara nodded and stood up from her bed, scratching his head.

"She wanted me to lay with her until she fell asleep, but I just waited until you got here so she wasn't alone. I think that was the main reason she wanted me to stay." He said. Sakura nodded and smiled slightly.

"For someone who tries to keep it all inside, she's easier to read than an open book isn't she?" She asked, looking over at Suki's sleeping form. Gaara looked at her too and nodded.

"Yeah she is." He mumbled, then looked back over to Sakura. "What did you guys bet on?" He asked. Sakura locked eyes with his, raised her eyebrows.

"Bet…?" She whispered to herself before remembering the bet her and Suki made. "Oh yeah! I bet that you would ask her out on a date before Friday."

"Aah." Gaara inwardly smirked.

"Why?"

"Because I did, and she mentioned something about a bet but wouldn't tell me." He said. Sakura grinned happily.

"You did?" She was literally vibrating from all the excitement, but she calmed down after a second. "Well, that's very good for you to. I guess I'll see you in the morning, Gaara-sama." Sakura bowed. Gaara bowed back lightly, then left the room. Sakura beamed at Suki, even though she didn't know and shook her head. "They are so cute together." She mumbled, before shutting out the light and crawling into bed.

* * *

How was it? Horrible?

Geart?

Needs work?

Review and tell me plleasseee! :)

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3:_


	5. Building a relationship

**Did that take too long? Eh. Sorry if it did. I don't have a particular time set i'm gonna get these chpters out so bare with me. I pretty much type everyday sooooo it should be fairly quickly. This chpter is long. i think. i tried to write alot so you didn't get bored. **

**And FYI, i'm sorry about last chpt that got messed up about the scream thing. I totally got ahead of myself and forgot about it, but don't worry, i've made up a plan to fix it ;)**

**Thank you for your reviews too, i felt all special! . ahhhhhh! :p Hope you looooooove this chpt.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, even though i really want to. :'(**_

_

* * *

Chapter 4:_

Suki did a back bend, testing to flexibility of her waist and sighed when she went into it fully and didn't feel any pain. She flipped her feet over head and stood up straight.

"Ooh, flexible." Sasuke teased leaning against her door frame. Suki glared at him and crossed her arms. _Oh great_, she thought, _why is he here?_

"Can I help you, ass?" She asked. Sasuke's smirk fell from his face and one appeared on Suki's.

"It's Sunday." He mumbled, glaring back at her.

"And?"

"You said you wanted me to teach you sword fighting today." He told her. Suki thought back to yesterday when she asked him to help her and she snapped her fingers.

"Oh yes! I'm getting changed right now!" She lied turning towards her dresser. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Wear a sports bra and shorts." He said. Suki chocked on her own spit and sent him a spine tingling glare.

"I want you to teach me how to sword fight, not gawk at me" She snapped.

"Ha!" Sasuke chuckled. "Like I want to see your ugly body, but I'm just saying that it's hot as hell out and I don't wanna hear you complaining about it." He retorted. Suki scoffed.

"My ugly body? I'm more fit then you!" She shouted.

"Ok, that doesn't mean that I'm gonna gawk at you. I'm not attracted to you in anyway." Sasuke shook his head and Suki let out a haughty laugh, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah right! You know you can't resist." She said arrogantly.

"I could say the same for you."

"I'm definitely not attracted to you, I go for a higher status than just looks, Uchiha."

"Like Gaara?" Sasuke asked smirking. Suki blushed.

"What makes you think that?" She lowered her eyes at him. Sasuke laughed.

"Because I know you. The way you blushed every time he walks in to check on you, how you giggle at every face he makes, and how you just moan Panda-chan every time he comes around." He said.

"Gosh, Sasuke you sure pay a lot of attention to me." Suki teased. Sasuke's cheeks turned pink.

"I'm just saying that you act like he's so great when he isn't that perfect." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"And you are?" She asked, her eyes lowering.

"I'm more perfect than him." Suki scoffed again.

"You are so full of yourself! You aren't perfect either Sasuke and you definitely aren't better Gaara! At least he's sweet and doesn't poke and prod at me every chance he gets! And he isn't some sadistic jerk who thinks himself as some high and mighty person even if he is the Kazekage!" She shouted, stretching her arms above her head angrily.

"At least I've never broke any of yours bones. Or hurt you like that." Sasuke snapped back at her.

"I can't believe your calling him imperfect because of the demon inside of him." She said, her arms falling to her sides.

"I never said that."

"But your implying it! Aren't you!" Sasuke remained silent. "You…when you say that your saying all the Jinchuriki's are imperfect. Well, you know what, you are half the man Gaara and Naruto are! They have been rejected and put down all their life and they both turned out perfectly fine! They're nice and considerate and Naruto's supposed to be your best friend and your putting him down like that! Your sickening!" She yelled.

"You didn't know the Gaara I knew! Back then he was a blood thirsty monster! He went around attacking and killing people for no reason! He attacked me and Naruto, and almost killed me but luckily Sakura was there to stop it! Yeah, he has changed a lot, now I don't get scared when I see him, but still it sucks to see him hurting my friends again and again!" He yelled back.

"Your acting like you weren't horrible in the past as well, but the difference is that Gaara changed and you just can't! You aren't perfect! Your far from it! Really far! At least Gaara is trying and at least he isn't planning on hurting people! He has a life! He takes care of this whole village! Unlike you who only wants to take care of yourself! Worry about yourself!"

"I would never ever put my self in front of my friends!"

"You've fooled me! Maybe you should at least attempt to show me that you wanna change instead of putting yourself on a higher pedestal than everyone!" Suki screamed pointing at him. "You aren't better than Gaara! Or Naruto! And I will be damn sure if you are gonna try and act like your perfect and they aren't!" Sasuke slapped her hand down.

"They both have horrible monsters inside them, what do you expect me to think!" Suki's face turned red from rage.

"You disgusting little piece of shit! Your horrible to them! Horrible to everyone! I hate you so much! I hate you so fucking much it hurts! Just get the hell out my face! I don't need your training! I don't need your advice! Just go! Before I make you!" She screamed, turning away from him and crossing her arms. Sasuke sighed when he saw her shoulders start to shake and she put her face in her hands.

"Listen-"

"Go away." She interrupted him.

"Suki, please-"

"Go. Away. Sasuke." Suki snapped. Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder gently. She tried to pull away, but he held it firmer.

"I'm sorry. Really. For saying those things about Gaara and Naruto. And…I'm sorry for being mean all these years to you and everybody else, and if it makes you happy then…I'll try to change." He mumbled the last part. For a second she didn't respond, but then suddenly she turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

"Do you mean it?" Suki asked, burying her face into his shirt. Sasuke hesitated but wrapped his arms around her shoulders gently.

"Every word." He said. "I'm tired of fighting with you every time I see you, so I quit. I just want to be…friends." Suki squeezed him tightly, making his face turn red from air loss.

"I'm so happy!" She shouted. Sasuke started pushing her shoulders trying to pry her off of him. _God, girls and their mood swings._

"Can't...br…breath." Suki let go immediately and backed up, giggling.

"Uh, sorry." She smiled. Sasuke coughed and turned around to the door.

"It's fine, just…let's get to training." She saluted him.

"Aye, Aye captain!" She smiled brightly. He nodded and walked out her room, closing the door behind him.

Suki turned to her dresser and went through it pulling out a bright red sports bra and black mid thigh shorts. She pulled them on quickly and put on her black boots, gloves, and weapon holder. She tightened her headband around her forehead and ran out her room and downstairs to the training filed.

She skidded to a stop before running out into the field. Sasuke was standing in the middle of it, very shirtless, stretching his arms above his head, his toned muscles looking way more firm. Suki's mouth fell open. Sasuke looked like that under his shirt? Oh hot damn.

"Suki." Sasuke called. She looked up to meet his eyes and blushed brightly, then looked away. He lifted an eyebrow. "You ok?" He asked. Suki nodded and smiled.

"Just a bit…_hot_." She biting her lip. There was nothing different about him from before they were friends, she shouldn't be thinking this about him. Sasuke didn't really get the double meaning under the words, so he rolled his eyes.

"Told you. Now, get over here and do some stretches." He waved her over. Suki nodded and ran over to him, standing next to his tall form. "This is the easy part." He intertwined his hands and stretched them in front of him. "Do exactly what I do." She grunted in response and did the same.

Naruto strutted down the hall, his hands behind his head as he whistled a small tone. He wasn't really going anywhere, he was just bored as hell. Being in Suna was so much different than being in Konaha. Everything was hot and he didn't know anyone, plus all his friends had stuff to do. Sakura was out with Temari, Gaara was working, Kankuro was working on his puppets, and Sasuke and Suki were out training. He sighed and pulled an irritated face. He was SO bored.

"Meow."

"Ah!" Naruto screamed jumping back and looking down at the small black and white cat. He growled and clenched his fist. "You can't just sneak up on me like that! I'm a deadly trained ninja! I could kill you in one swipe of my kunai!" He shouted at her. Gaaki-chan purred loudly and rubbed her face against the blondes leg. Naruto kicked it away from him and continued walking down the hall. "Stupid cat." He mumbled. Gaaki-chan trotted after him, it's tail raised in the air.

"Meow!" She whined, looking up at Naruto, who looked down glaring at her.

"Get. I don't like cats." He said. Gaaki-chan stopped chasing after him and sat down. Naruto stopped walking and turned to look at the kitten. "Ugh, don't give me the kitten eyes." He frowned as Gaaki-chan stared up at him with her bright green eyes. He sighed and bent down, holding out his hand. "Tsk, tsk, come here." Gaaki-chan ran over to him and pushed her head against his soft hand. "I'm so bored, everybody is all busy and I'm alone and bored." He mumbled to the kitten.

"Meow." Gaaki-chan cried. Naruto sighed.

"Maybe I should just tell them what I wanna do and make em' do it. Gaara has probably been stuffed up in his office every since he became Kazekage, he should need some air and Kankuro too, he's always working on his puppets." Naruto said, then jumped up, Gaaki-chan jumped in shock and fell over. "That's it I'm doing it!" He said, then stomped towards Gaara's office.

Suki put her hands on her knees, panting like a maniac. Sasuke worked her to death and they were just stretching. She had to hold so many complicated poses and stand on her friggin hands for five minutes and had to hold a plank for ten! She was so sore and tired. Sasuke sighed peacefully and put his hands on his hips.

"Ok, you ready to start the real training?" He asked. Suki fell over.

"Hell no!" She yelled sitting on her butt. "I'm tired as hell, you worked me like a man!" She pointed up at him.

"I thought you said you were more fit than I was." He teased. Suki scoffed and stood up, punching her fist in the air.

"Of cour-" They heard something crack and she dropped her arm, holding it. "Of course, Sasuke. Yeah, let's train." She mumbled. He chuckled, then gave her a once over.

"Alright, first things first." He pushed her, so she fell onto her butt and pulled off her shoes, throwing them over his shoulder. Suki glared at him as he held out a hand to help her up.

"I could of took them off my self! You didn't have to push me so hard!" She scolded him when he helped her up. Sasuke shrugged.

"It's funnier that way." Suki clenched her fist in his face.

"Oh I'll show you funny!" He turned his head away, smiling cockily.

"Alright, Alright, cool it. It's not that serious." Suki massaged her temples.

"So, why did you take off my shoes." She looked at his bare feet. "And yours?"

"Because to be a sword fighter you have to know your surroundings like the back of your hand. Taking your shoes off and letting your bare feet touched the ground your walking on gives you more of an understanding about what your working with. So, what does the ground feel like to you?" He asked. Suki shrugged.

"Hard sand." She answered lamely. Sasuke smirked. "What? What about you? What does it feel like to you?" She asked.

"Fine grain sand, with small pebbles on top that sunk into the ground from rain and weather making it feel hard and un healthy." He answered smartly. Suki crossed her arms.

"Sorry I wasn't all logical with it." She muttered.

"Well, I'm glad you weren't cause there wouldn't be much to teach you." He reached forward and yanked off her headband off. Suki reached forward.

"Hey! Get your own!" She snapped.

"Calm down this is part of the training." He dropped it in his khaki shorts. He walked behind her and she turned around to watch him.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Sasuke walked all the way to the end of the field and turned to face her.

"Stay there. Now, easy or hard?" He asked.

"Hard." She said. Sasuke nodded and stood there for a couple of seconds. "Wha-" But she stopped when he came charging at her, hand on his sword handle. Suki took a step back, preparing for his blow. He stepped his foot in front of him when he got close enough and with lighting speed he bent down a pulled his sword out a bit hitting her in the stomach with the handle. Suki was knocked off her feet by the force of the blow. Sasuke stood straight.

"You should of said easy." He said, holding out his hand. Suki took it and stood up, wobbling slightly.

"That really hurt." She murmured, holding her belly.

"Sorry, now how did you know I was coming?" He asked. Suki glared at him.

"I saw you, you idiot." She snapped. Sasuke smirked and pulled the headband out his pocket and put it over her eyes and tying it. "Wait, wha..?"

"Now, how are you gonna see me?" He asked again. Suki put her hands on her hips.

"I can't see you at all." She stated the obvious.

"Ok, then how are you gonna block me?" He asked.

"Shouldn't I have perfected blocking you while I could see?" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air. Sasuke hummed.

"Yeah, I guess, but this will make that easier." He chuckled. "Now, I'm gonna throw a pattern of punches at you. Left, right, right, left." He said. Suki nodded. "I need you to block them all."

"Gotcha."

"Here you go."

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled banging on the door to Gaara's office. There was a sigh.

"Come in Naruto." Naruto made a face, but walked in anyway. Gaara was sitting on his window seal , which was about three feet above the ground and big enough to fit two people on it. He looked like he had been sleeping, since his eyes were half lidded and his head was leaned against the side of the window.

"How did you know it was me?" Naruto asked.

"Because your loud." Gaara mumbled. The blonde pursed his lips. "What did you need?"

"Gaara when's the last time you had some sleep?" Naruto asked. Gaara's eyes widened slightly.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because you look really tired, worn out, actually." Naruto pointed out. Gaara rubbed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"About…two months ago." He answer quietly. Naruto gasped.

"Seriously?" He exclaimed. "You need to get some sleep! Please tell me this is the longest you haven't slept."

"That's not important right now. What did you need?" Gaara ignored his question. Naruto sighed.

"I wanted us to go swimming." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Us? You and me?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes! You, me, Suki, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei, Kankuro, and Temari! All of us! Everyone just needs a break, I mean this was my teams vacation in the first place and you guys seem to need a break too, so let's go swimming! Anyways, it hot outside as well." He said. Gaara looked at his desk, with some many papers and work he needed to get done, then he looked at Naruto, who wanted to have him take a break from all this work he needed to do.

"Naruto, I need to get all this work done." Naruto scoffed and walked forward and pushed all the papers off of Gaara's desk, scattering them across the floor. The blonde patted the desk as Gaara's eyes widened.

"All done." Naruto said. The red head glared at him.

"You're an idiot." Naruto was taken a back. "Clean it all up, every signal paper, before I hurt you." Gaara threatened. Naruto swallowed hard and started picking up the papers neatly and placing them on his desk. "Now, get out," Naruto looked away. "And go ask everyone else and if its ok with them, then I'll go as well." He mumbled. Naruto beamed, nodded and ran out the room.

Sasuke hit Suki right in her waist with a hard punch and she fell to the ground, beginning to have a coughing fit. His eye widened and he dropped to her side, holding her shoulder gently. Suki clutched her waist and coughed up some blood.

"Suki. Suki! Are you ok?" He asked, lifting her up into his lap. She covered her mouth and opened her eyes, the coughing stopped.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry? Don't be sorry, it was my fault. I should take it easy on you." He stroked her cheek. She smiled and sat up wiping the blood on her shirt.

"Eh, nasty." She looked at Sasuke, who was still worried about her. "It's ok, I'm fine. Let's just kept training."

"No. No, not anymore." Sasuke said. Suki stood up and so did he and they faced each other.

"Why not?" She asked, her purple eyes narrowing at him.

"You just…you just aren't as physically fit as most ninja girls and I think it's because you haven't been trained as long as we were. You were just a normal girl, and you still are. You can't be pushed to the limit like me and Naruto can." Sasuke answered.

"I'm not a normal girl! I'm different! There's something wrong with me! And I need to be trained so I can fix the problem." Suki wrapped her arms around herself.

"I don't think it can be fixed Suki. When we fought a while ago and you snapped, it wasn't you anymore. You weren't the same girl as you usually are. You changed and it can't be fixed. Maybe you should learn to control your chakra and use it as a medical ninja." Suki threw her arms in the air.

"I don't want to be a medical ninja! I want to be a fighter, I want to work out there. Medical ninja have a calling for that of stuff and I don't!" She bit her lip and looked away. "I want to be pushed to the limits and I want to try and fix my problem. So, Sasuke…" Her eyes locked onto his. "Please keep teaching me."

"I don't think-"

"Sasuke! Suki!" Naruto yelled running over to the two. He had no shirt on, showing off his tan toned muscles. They looked at him, curiosity written on their faces. "Go get some bathing suits on, we're going swimming. Everyone is already getting ready." Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm not going swimming. And anyways we're training." He snapped. Suki laughed.

"I'd rather swim than train. I'm going to get ready!" She ran away from the protesting Sasuke only to bump into someone. He was a bit taller than her, with tan skin and messy brown hair that spiked a bit. She screamed and backed up. Was this one of the Akatsuki? Were they there already. And why did he have no shirt on? Did he get into a fight already? "N-Naruto! Sasuke!" She stumbled and fell onto her butt. The guy laughed, pointing at her.

"You're an…idiot!" He held his stomach, laughing louder. Suki glared, his voice sounded familiar. "I can't believe you don't recognize me!" She gasped.

"Kankuro!" She jumped up and hit his arm. "Don't laugh at me! I didn't know it was you!" Kankuro rubbed his arm, still laughing.

"I'm sorry, but your face was like…hilarious!" Suki flushed, crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"I can't help it you look different without your make up on." She grumbled. Kankuro stopped laughing and glared at her.

"It's not make up! It's war paint!" He yelled. Suki let out a haughty laugh, and twisted her head slightly so she could look at his clear face.

"War paint my ass." She teased, smiling.

"Your non existent ass." He retorted. Suki's face turned red again.

"Stop looking at my ass!" She scolded, glaring at the boy.

"Guys, stop messing around." Gaara said, strutting over to them. He had a baggy green shirt on and black shorts. He ran a hand through his messy hair and stopped between Kankuro and Suki. "Are you two coming swimming?" Gaara asked, looking at Suki and Sasuke.

"I am!" Suki nodded. "I'll go get changed right now!" She ran towards the inside of the tower. Gaara fixed his eyes on Sasuke, who was tucking the corner of his lip into his cheek.

"I don't know…" The Uchiha muttered.

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "Please! Have some fun once in a while!" He begged. Sasuke sighed and headed for the doors.

"Whatever."

After everyone had gotten their swim suits on and grabbed towels, sun screen, or recliners, they all headed out to the pool area which Gaara had rented out for the day. The girls went to their locker room to take their clothes off and the boys went to theirs. Suki and Temari were the first ones out, and so was Gaara.

"Whoa!" Suki exclaimed looking at the huge, clear blue water pool. "I'm driving in!" She giggled, running to the deep end. "I'm gonna have to thank Panda-Chan for having this cute bathing suit for me." Her swim suit was black and white striped and had a bow in the middle of the front and on the side of the bottoms.

"Your welcome." Gaara said, emerging from the boys locker room quietly, the same time Temari did. Suki turned to face him, getting ready to say something but her words died in her throat when she got a look at him. He had no shirt on, with red and black swim trunks hanging onto his waist lazily, he was toned as well. Very toned, but had the slender look to him. Suki's face turned red.

"Ye-yeah…" She muttered, turning away from him. Gaara raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna…dive." She ran to the deep end of the pool as Gaara shrugged off her weird behavior.

"Alright, I'm ready." Temari mumbled walking out the girls locker room, in a green bikini that had a golden ring in the front. Her hair was let down, lightly touching her thin shoulders.

"Temari!" Suki called from the other side of the pool. "Come dive in with me!" She waved her hand. Temari sighed and headed to the other side of the pool. Gaara started setting up a recliner chair, since he wasn't planning on getting in the pool, but dropped it snapping his fingers between the metal.

"Fuck!" He snapped, grabbing his index finger and middle one.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, walking over to the red head. He had on white and orange swim trunks, with black strings hanging out the front. "I didn't know you cussed. What happened, man?" Naruto asked. Gaara glared at the recliner chair, hoping it would explode into flames, then sighed looking at Naruto.

"The recliner closed on my fingers." He grumbled angrily. The blonde seemed to tense up and he let out two heavy breaths, then started coughing. Gaara glared. "Are you trying to not laugh?" Naruto shook his head.

"No! No! I-I…" He coughed again, a small smirk taking his lips reluctantly. "Did…d-did…did it hurt?" Naruto couldn't help but to bust out in laughter, earning a sharper glare from Gaara. "I'm sorry!" The blonde spat out after a minute of laughing. "Let's just…go swimming." He chuckled. "And not play with the recliner." He started laughing again. Gaara's neck and face turned as red as his hair and he pushed Naruto with all his might. Naruto stumbled back, tripped and fell into the pool.

"Idiot." Gaara mumbled.

* * *

**Was it great? Please tell me what you think in a review plllllleeeeesssse :3**

**And i love construtive criticism! **

**Thank you! :D**


	6. Dont wait up

**Ah! I looooove this chapter! It's great. well, i think it is .**

**I hooooppppeeeee you love it toooo. :p**

_Disclaimer: I wish i owned Naruto. But i don't. So, ima go cry in this corner._

"Whoo!" Suki screamed jumping into the pool for the fifth time that day and splashing the faces of everyone already in the pool, which was Naruto, Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro. Sasuke and Gaara were laying in recliner chairs, soaking up the heat from the sun. Suki tried to get them to come in, but they both refused_._

"Do you have to jump in every five minutes?" Kankuro asked, splashing her with some water when she showed her face. Suki splashed him back playfully, laughing.

_"_Why yes_, _Kankuro_-_Danna_." She _teased_._

"Why do you keep calling him that?'' Naruto asked. Kankuro splashed Suki with a load of water.

"Because I'm in his debt for a week so for now I'm gonna call him my master." Suki splashed her 'master' back.

"She's such an idiot she doesn't know the real meaning of the word." Kankuro said, splashing her back with more water then last time. Suki covered her face then glared at the brunette_._

"What's the real meaning?" She asked. Kankuro shrugged.

"I don't know." He lied. Suki turned her purple eyes onto the blonde.

"I can't tell." Naruto shook his head.

"Sakura!" Suki yelled over to where the pinkette was with the sandy blonde, just a little away from her.

"Yeah, Suki?" Sakura answered.

"What other meaning does Danna have?" Suki asked.

"One is master and the other is husband." Sakura answered he question. "Why? You and Gaara finally gonna get married?" She teased.

"I heard that." Gaara said, glaring at Sakura.

"I think she wanted you to hear it." Temari joined in.

"Tsk, like Suki would ever marry Gaara." Sasuke added under his breath, but unfortunately Gaara caught this, and narrowed his eyes at the boy next to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Sasuke scoffed.

"Nothing."

"It must mean something if you said it in the first place." Gaara snapped. Sasuke, who had his eyes closed, now opened them so he could glare back at the Kazekage.

"I'm just saying she'll never fall for you." Sasuke muttered.

"From where I can see you and her aren't that close to falling for each other either." The red head snapped back, his anger bubbling. "By the way I had no intention of making her fall for me or either way around."

"You wouldn't be able to do it anyway." Sasuke closed his eyes again.

"Your-" Gaara was cut off when water was splashed on him. He looked over to the pool and seen Suki looking at him with the cutest smile on her wet face.

"Panda-Chan! Your wet now! Get in!" She yelled, splashing more water at him. Gaara wiped his face and looked at her. "Please!" He sighed and stood up. "You too Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Suki got out the pool just as Gaara slipped in. She walked over to the Uchiha and grabbed his hand trying to pull him off the recliner, but he didn't budge. "I don't wanna get in." He muttered. Sui pulled harder, her wet hands gripping his dry ones.

"Ugh, Sasuke, plea-" She stopped short when her hands slipping from his hand and she fell back, falling back on the hard concrete. Luckily Gaara cupped his hands under her head to stopped it from colliding with the concrete, but there was a crack. Suki got up quickly, looking at Gaara who hid his hands beneath the water. "Are you ok?" She asked. He nodded stiffly. "Don't lie to me, Panda-Chan. Let me see your hands."

"I'm fine." Sakura swam over to them.

"Are guys ok?" She asked.

"Show us your hands, Panda-Chan." Suki said seriously. Gaara sighed and put his hands on the floor in front of her so she could see them. His knuckles were busted opened and were bleeding. Sakura grabbed his hands gently and looked at them. "Gaara…" Suki frowned and stood up. Sakura got out the pool.

"Come on, Gaara-Sama. Let me go clean those up." Gaara got out the pool, but as he was walking past Suki he tried to make eye contact, but she looked the other way. He sighed and followed behind Sakura.

"What's wrong Suki?" Temari asked, looking at the girl. Suki sighed and shrugged.

"I don't get why he acts like no one is gonna care if he get hurts." She clenched her fist. "He's an idiot."

"I agree." Sasuke mumbled. Everyone glared at him.

"He just doesn't want you to worry." Kankuro said.

"Yeah, that's just Gaara's way of showing you that he cares." Naruto added. Suki sighed.

"It just happens to be a bad way." Temari giggled, making Suki smile.

"Ok, I get it." She threw her arms in the air. "Catch me Danna!" She screamed as she jumped towards the water, but instead of catching her Kankuro moved out the way and she splashed into the water. When she rose back to the top, she glared at the boy, flipped her now clumpy dark blue hair out her face. "Ass." She spat, sticking her tongue out at him.

"What a day!" Naruto said as they walked back towards the Kazekage tower. Suki was walking on his left and Sasuke was on his right, officially drenched. Before they had left the pool, they secretly made a plan to throw him in the pool and it had successfully worked. And now he wasn't talking to anyone.

"I know! I had a great time." Suki giggled as she dried her hair with a towel. She was still in her bathing suit, but she had on shorts. "Didn't you Sasuke?" She teased. Sasuke shook her head roughly, spraying Naruto with water, then glared at Suki. "Sounds like a no." She mumbled.

"Suki." Gaara called, walking next to the girl. She looked at him, smiling. He had put his shirt back on and his knuckles were bandaged, but he had gotten dunked by Kankuro so now his hair fell damply around his forehead.

"Yes Panda-Chan?" Suki answered.

"Do you wanna do the date tonight?" He asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She blushed bright red.

"Y-yes…that would be good. But can I take a bath first?" She agreed. Gaara shrugged.

"Sure, but wear something nice. I'm taking you somewhere special." He said, then slowed his pace so he could walk next to Temari and Kankuro again. Suki bit her lip.

"Someone likes Gaara!" Naruto chanted loudly about four times, before Suki punched his arm.

"Shut up." She growled. Naruto sighed and rubbed his bicep.

"Gosh, I swear you and Sakura are like men in disguise." The blonde said.

"What did you say Naruto?" Sakura asked from behind Naruto where she was walking with the sand siblings. Her voice sounded sweet, but he knew there was a deadly undertone to it.

"N-not-nothing, Sakura-Chan." Naruto lied, turning his head to give her a nervous goofy smile. Sakura punched him in the back of the head, making him double over and cower.

"Don't lie to me!" She screamed.

"Ah, I'm sorry Sakura! Please don't eat me!" Naruto whined.

"Eat you? Do I look like a monster?" She glared.

"Um…" Naruto hesitated. Sakura kicked him making him fall to the ground.

"I can't believe you just said that!" She shouted, stomping on him. "Your so rude and inconsiderate! Maybe you should be nicer like Sasuke! He doesn't make fun of me!"

"Yeah, cause he doesn't talk to you." Naruto said, covering himself from her blows. Sakura paused, before punching Naruto so hard in his face he skidded across the ground away from her. She started walking ahead to catch up with the rest of the group, mumbling under her breath.

When Suki got home she ran up stairs to the bath house quickly got undressed and got in. She washed herself and her hair, scrubbing the dirtiness of the pool off of her, then rinsed off, got out and ran to her room. She was bubbling with excitement, but as she ran into her room, she ran into a rock hard chest knocking the wind out her body.

She coughed and stumbled back, clutching her towel to her petite form tightly. She would of fallen, but two strong hands grabbed her and pulled her into their chest.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled looking up to see who she bumped into. Kankuro stared down at her with a scowl on his features.

"You're an idiot." He said. Suki glared and took a step back.

"How am I an idiot! And what's the reason your in my room? In your boxers!" She asked.

"I was looking for you." He answered, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"What do you want? I have things to do." She crossed her arms as well.

"Remember when you said that you would be in my debt for a week?" Kankuro wiggled his eyebrows. Suki sighed.

"I have to get ready!" She whined.

"Fine, but tomorrow, as soon as I wake up your starting your work." He stated, walking around her towards his room. Suki rolled her eyes then walked into her room, closing the door quietly. She stood in front of the door for a second before jumping around the room in a hurry, trying to find something to wear. Every outfit she picked out didn't seem good enough and she wanted to look perfect for Gaara.

"I'm coming in Suki." Sakura's voice rang through the wooden door as it opened. The pinkette walked in, with Gaaki-Chan in her slender arms. The cat was finally washed Saturday after Suki had begged Kakashi to do it for her and now the kitten's black and white fur stuck out against the sandy brown of Suna.

"Sakura! I don't know what to wear!" Suki yelled throwing her arms in the air. She only had on green and black striped boxer underwear, and bandages covering her chest. Sakura sighed and gently put Gaaki-Chan onto Suki's bed and started rummaging through clothes with the distressed blue haired girl.

"Wear this." Sakura said, holding up a deep blue dress, but Suki shook her head.

"No, it goes to good with my hair!" She whined, pulling at her light blue locks. Sakura sighed then grabbed another one.

"This one?" Suki looked it over and grabbed it roughly out of Sakura's hands before hugging her.

"Perfect!" She squealed and started pulling it on.

Gaara pulled at the collar of his shirt, loosening the tie around his neck. He was standing in front of his full length mirror, making sure he didn't look like an idiot. He had on black pants, that he tucked a white collar shirt into it and a sleeveless robe, the only reached the back of his knees and had the Suna symbol on the back. It was a Kazekage robe, so when he went he wouldn't have to wait for a table for him and Suki.

He wondered what Suki would be wearing, he hoped she would think he looked alright, cause he knew whatever she was wearing she would look good in. Gaara almost slapped himself. He shouldn't be thinking those things, she would only be there for one more week and he knew he shouldn't get attached to her.

"Gaara, are you ready?" Temari called through his door.

"Hn, yeah." He muttered, tearing his eyes away from his form. He opened his door and Temari smirked.

"Look at you, little brother." She ruffled his hair, but he shook his head and leaned back so she couldn't touch him anymore. "Little booger. Now, go downstairs and wait for Suki. She said she'll be done in a minute." Gaara nodded curtly and walked down the hall and to the first floor.

Suki ran her hands through her now straight hair. Her hair would never lay straight and it always curled or fell into waves whenever it was wet, so she gave up on trying to straighten it, but Sakura did something to it to make it straight. There were bangs hanging over her left eye, and it was half up and half down, the bottom part reaching her butt instead of waist. The dress Sakura got for here was tight on her body, but somewhat comfortable. It was purple and came down to her mid thigh, it was a halter top on one side and on the other had a long sleeve running along her thin arm. Down the front of the dress was a silver sparkling strip.

"You look nice, Suki." Suki and Sakura turned at the new voice and seen Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"Kakashi." Suki breathed out, a smile taking her sparkly lips. She hadn't seen him all day and she hated going a day without seeing him. Naruto had said he didn't want to go swimming so he missed out on all the fun.

"Hi Kakashi-Sensei. Like your daughter?" Sakura asked, pointing at Suki. Everyone called Suki Kakashi's daughter since they were so close. They weren't apart much, ever since she had come to Suna she had spent less and less time with him and she hated it.

"She looks very beautiful, Sakura. I've never seen her hair straight." Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask. Suki giggled.

"Thank you Kakashi-Sensei." She bowed. Kakashi softened his eyes and sighed.

"I feel like an over protective father." He mumbled.

"Well, this is my first date." She said. "You should feel like this." He scratched his forehead, which was void of his headband.

"Yes, I guess. Well go have fun with Gaara and I'll see you when you get back." Kakashi patted Suki's head as she went past him. Suki stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Don't wait up." She winked and walked out with Sakura. Kakashi pursed his lips and sighed again.

"Where did that little, innocent girl go?" He chuckled, then walked out the room, heading back to his own.

"I never knew girls actually took forever to get ready." Naruto mumbled, as they all sat at a table, waiting for Suki to come. Sakura had insisted they all see Suki before she left for her date.

"I guess it's hard to be beautiful." Sasuke added, leaning his chair back.

"Yeah, but she looked pretty enough. Does she have to get all gussied up?" Naruto asked, looking at the corner, which around it was the stairs..

"It's a girl thing." Kankuro joined in the conversation.

"Us girls look pretty for regular things, but when we go out to do something not regular we want to show you a side you've never seen before." Temari crossed her arms. "So, you'll take us out more." She giggled.

"How would you know? No one's ever asked you on a date." Kankuro teased. Temari punched him in the head.

"I've been on plenty of dates you ass! Just not as much as you because I don't go for every guy I see!" She yelled, glaring at him. Kankuro rubbed the bump on his head.

"I can't help it if girls are naturally attracted to me." He whined, glaring back at his older sister. "And boys are naturally attracted to you, until they get to know you." He chortled at his own joke.

"Shut up! I'm not just some girl that lies on her back just cause the boy is hot! I have morals you know." She said. "You can't even get an upper class girl, since you always go for the sluts and easy ones."

"Damn." Naruto looked at Gaara. "Do they always fight like this?" He asked.

"Every day." Gaara answered, then looked at the corner. "I wonder what's taking her so long?" He asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want to go out with you and is wasting time so you guys miss the reservation." Sasuke said. Gaara glared at him.

"I really don't like you." He stated.

"The feeling is mutual." Sasuke sighed, glaring back. Everyone stopped talking or glaring when they heard feet pounding down the steps. Sakura turned the corner, smiling.

"Here she comes." She sang happily as clicking was heard coming down next.

"Ugh, Sakura. Theses shoes are too high and these stairs are too small, if I fall I swear I'll kill you." Suki's voice came. Sakura looked around the corner.

"Stop whining and come show everyone how beautiful you are." The pinkette giggled. The was a lot of noise, a scream and Sakura ran to the steps. Everyone looked in the direction of the noise all holding their breath, but let it go when Sakura and Suki walked out. Only to catch their breath again. Suki looked fantastic!

"Whoa! Suki! I've never seen your hair straight!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and grabbing strands of her used to be wavy hair.

"Damn, you look good in that dress." Kankuro chuckled, when Suki sent him a glare.

"Your make up looks fantastic." Temari complimented. They all looked to the two boys who were rendered speechless, their eyes looking Suki over like a hundred times. Sasuke's eyebrows were raised and his mouth was open slightly. Gaara had a blank face, with his mouth open slightly too.

"You guys can pick your jaw off the floor." Suki teased, winking at them. Both boys snapped their mouths closed and looked away.

"You look great." Sasuke said, a pink blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah." Gaara agreed and stood up, holding his arm out towards her. "Ready?" He asked. Suki smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She wrapped her arm around his and pulled him out the door. "See you guys!" Gaara closed the door.

"Cutest couple ever!" Sakura squealed. Temari laughed.

"Yeah right." Sasuke muttered and Naruto poked his cheek.

"Someone's getting jealous." Sasuke swatted his hand away.

"Am not!" He shouted.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Shut up!" Temari barked at the boys. Sasuke glared at her.

"I never tell you to shut up when your bickering with your brother, so you shut up!" Kankuro stood in front of his sister.

"Don't get me started Sasuke." He said.

"Start it." Sasuke challenged, but before anyone could 'start' anything Sakura stood between the siblings and Sasuke.

"Guys let's not start anything, please." She said, holding her hands up.

"Aw, Sakura." Naruto whined. "I wanted to see them beat each others face in." Sakura held up her fist to the blonde.

"You better shut up before I best your face in!" She threatened the blonde who put his hands up and backed away. "Let's just wish that Suki and Gaara have a fantastic time."

"Panda! Panda!"

"Hn."

"No seriously! This one is important!"

"What?"

"Hi." Gaara groaned and looked away from the giggling teen. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had to do it one more time. I'm so bored. Where's this restaurant at anyways?" Suki asked looking around.

"Right up ahead." He said, pointing to a large building. Suki nodded.

"Panda-Chan." She said. There was no response from the red head. "Gaara, wait no." She stopped walking and Gaara was tugged back since she had a hold on his hand. He looked at her and her eyes were lock on a small stand, with a bunch of flowers. "I want a flower." She let go of his hand, leaving his cold, as she walked over to the stand.

"Well, hello beautiful lady." A tall, teenage boy said, leaning forward. "Want some flowers." Suki smiled and nodded.

"Yes, can I have a red rose?" She asked. The boy reached down and grabbing a bloomed red rose laying it on the counter.

"Ten yen, please." Suki dug through her clutch and pulled exact change.

"Here you-"

"Here." Gaara's raspy voice came from behind her as he dropped money on the counter and grabbed the rose, handing to Suki. "Come on." He muttered, walking away. Suki blinked, but quickly put her money back, clutched the thorn ridden rose and ran over to Gaara. She took his hand again, making him go ridged. When she had grabbed his hand the first time it was because she had gotten tired of holding his arm, and neither noticed in the first place.

"Don't go all stiff. This is your punishment for paying for my rose." She snapped. Gaara relaxed, glaring at her.

"How do I get a punishment when you're the one who didn't have to spend money?" He asked.

"Because I could of did it myself. Now, I'm paying for dinner." She said.

"No you aren't." Gaara said firmly.

"Yes I am!" She glared at him.

"You think you are," He mumbled. "But you aren't."

"You think I'm not, but I am." She said, looking away.

"Whatever, think what you want."

"I will."

"Ok."

"Panda-Chan?"

"Yes?"

"Hi."

* * *

Funny, unny, unny. . I'm not that good with humorous parts. *Sighs*

Anways. Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww. Pretty please with ice cream and cherrys and coconuts.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5:


	7. Something to remember

Ahhh! It's been forever since i updated! I'm sorry, to anyone who's reading this. I was grounded from my laptop T.T but i have it back now! :D! Anyways, enjoy! read! now! Hurry! Or it'll disappear!

_Disclaimer: I own Naruto! Hehe, i meeeannn, i don't...heh..._

* * *

_Chapter 6:_

"Ooh, wow!" Suki exclaimed looking up at the place Gaara had brought. It had a high dome, golden ceiling with a large chandler in the middle. There were tables scattered everywhere, people filling up each one but there was an empty one over to the left, by the window.

"Can we-" The guy at the front desk stopped himself as he got a good look at Gaara. "K-Kazekage-Sama, how nice of you to join us tonight. I didn't know you were coming." He said, flipping through a book in front of him.

"It's fine. Just calm down." Gaara said, smiling lightly. It was amusing to him that everyone got baffled when he came around.

"Ah, yes, we have you down for a reservation for two." He looked around. "Where's number two?" Gaara turned his head to find Suki missing.

"I…I don't know." He mumbled, looking behind him then poking his head outside. "Suki?" He called out quietly when he got back in.

"What does she look like." The guy asked.

"About this tall," Gaara put his hand a bit below his shoulder. "Long light blue hair, that's straight, purple eyes, has a purple dress on with one long sleeve, and-"

"And is coming over right now." Suki said running into the restaurant.

"Where were you?" Gaara questioned, slightly upset that she had just run off like that. Suki smiled and pinned something to the front of his shirt, it was the rose she got, but it was light blue. "What's this?"

"Well, since I have a red rose to match your hair I bought you a blue rose to match mine. And now I don't feel mad about you buying me something cause I bought you something now." She explained. Gaara noticed the red rose was pinned to the halter part of her shirt.

"Alright." He muttered.

"You guys ready?" The guy asked, grabbing two menus. Suki nodded and gave him a bright smile.

"Yes sir!" She giggled as her and Gaara followed him. He sat them at the table by the window and handed them the menus.

"A waiter will serve you in a moment." He bowed and walked away.

"This is a really beautiful place, Panda-Sama." Suki locked eyes with him. "I really appreciate you bringing me here." Gaara smiled.

"It's my pleasure." He said, almost in a whisper. Suki's face turned red and she looked away. Why did he has this effect on her? He only said three words and her heart was racing. She shouldn't let him make her feel like this, but she simply couldn't help it. "You ok?" Gaara asked, his smile dropping. Suki looked back and smiled brightly, her eyes closed happily.

"Yeah! I'm fine, Panda-Chan! So," She opened her menu and looked at it, touching her finger to her chin. "What should I get? I'm gonna start with a strawberry milkshake, is that ok?" She looked at him.

"Sure, get whatever you want." He answered, smirking slightly.

"Hello my name is Tsukiko, I'll be your waiter today Kazekage-Sama and Suki-Sama." A tall lean man in a suit said walking up to them, a pen and small notepad in hand. Suki blinked.

"You don't have to call me that if you don't want to. I'm not royalty or anything." She waved her hands, smiling nervously. Tsukiko smiled.

"Well, than Suki-Chan, is that better?" He asked. Suki giggled.

"Yes, thank you."

"What would you guys like to drink?" Tsukiko asked.

"Water, please." Gaara answered.

"Strawberry milkshake." Suki smiled up at him. Tsukiko smiled back as he scribbled it down.

"They'll be right there." He walked away. Suki giggled.

"He's cute." She put her chin in her hand and looked up at Gaara. He lowered his eyes slightly, irritation taking over his calm demeanor.

"Why?" He asked. She shrugged.

"He had nice hair, and eyes. Black and crystal blue, it fits. And he's sweet and funny, and has a nice body." Gaara's glare strengthened.

"So?" What did that weakling have that he didn't?

"What's up with the attitude?" She asked, smirking now. "Jealous?" He blushed for a split second before he shook his head.

"No."

"Gaara-Kun!" Someone called, heading over to the table. It was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown green eyes. She was wearing a red dress that poofed out at her thighs and clutched her tiny waist.

"Hello Matsuri." Gaara greeted as she stopped at their table.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" Matsuri asked. Suki raised an eyebrow. _Are they still on for tomorrow? What's that supposed to mean? _

"Of course. I won't miss it." He promised, smiling gently up at her. Matsuri blushed lightly, then looked at Suki.

"Who's she?" She asked, slight disgust written on her features. Suki gave her the same look back.

"This is Suki, she's from the leaf village." Gaara said.

"Oh." Matsuri pursed her lips and looked back at Gaara, her face turning sweet. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes." He confirmed. She smiled and walked away, Suki giving her a disgusted look.

"What's are you guys doing tomorrow?" She asked, glaring at Gaara.

"What's with that look?" He mocked. "Jealous?" Suki's face was quickly covered in a deep blush as she looked away.

"Not at all. Just curious." She lied, looking back. Gaara smirked.

"Just curious, huh?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Matsuri's my girlfriend and I'm planning on taking her on a date tomorrow." Suki's breath caught in her throat and her heart cracked slightly. Sadness took over for a second, before her anger bubbled over. She grabbed her clutch, stood up and walked out. Gaara's smirk fell and he watched her walk out. Tsukiko walked over to the table and set the drinks down, his eyes were trained in the direction that Suki stomped off in.

"What did you do?" He asked, looking at the Kazekage.

"Hm. Hold that thought, and the drinks and I'll be right back." Gaara got up and walked out the restaurant. His eyes roamed the busy streets until they locked on the blue haired girl making a hasty retreat to the tower. He jogged to catch up with her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why do you care? Why don't you go hang out with girlfriend?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Why are you getting mad about it?" He asked. Suki glared at him.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you wanted to led me on like I'm some idiot then drop the bomb on me that you have a girlfriend." She snapped, slowing down her pace as they got closer to the tower.

"Listen-"

"I don't want to." She interrupted him. Gaara sighed.

"I lied." He said. Suki stopped walking and looked at him. "I was kidding. I just wanted to see your reaction if you thought she was my girlfriend. She's actually my student, and nothing to worry about." Her fists clenched at her side and her glare deepened.

"I can't…why would you lie to me!" She screamed. Gaara stared at her for a second, not knowing what to say. He didn't know if he wanted to answer that question. The only reason he wanted to make her jealous was to see if she liked him or not, and it worked. Plus, if he knew that she liked him it would be easier for him to make a move. "Ugh! Fine, don't talk to me." She stomped away again, but Gaara reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist before she got too far away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of even lied about it. It was stupid." He said. Suki wiped her eyes with her arm then turned to look at him. She stood there for a minute, wondering if she could forgive him or not, before she sighed.

"I…shouldn't of gotten carried away and walked out." She said. Gaara smiled lightly.

"Well, we can go back if you want? Or go to the tower?" He asked. Suki looked up at the dark sky, then back down at him.

"I still am hungry." She said. He chuckled quietly, held out his arm for her to wrap hers around and they headed back to the restaurant.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled running around the tower. As he rounded the corner he fell right into someone, knocking them both over. He put his hands out in front of him to break his fall and whoever was below him. He opened his eyes to meet emerald ones. "S-Sak-Sakura-Chan."

"N-Nar-Naruto." She stuttered, blushing brightly. He had his hands on either side of her head and his legs on either side of her waist. Her hands were on his chest and their faces were centimeters apart.

"Wow, guys. Finally." Sasuke said as he walked down the hall, Kankuro walking slightly behind him. "I was waiting for you guys to make a move on each other." He teased. Kankuro chuckled.

"S-Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said, pushing Naruto off of her. "It's not what it looks like!" She shouted.

"Yeah right. He's on top of you, legs open, faces red, denial, all the signs are there." Kankuro said, waving his hand. Sakura glared at him.

"Shut up! You idiot! Nothing was going on!" She screamed. Kankuro shook his head.

"Sh. People are trying to sleep. It's like ten at night."

"Yeah, and Suki and Gaara haven't gotten back. If your brother has hurt Suki, I swear." Sasuke growled looking at Kankuro, who glowered back at him.

"Gaara's not like that." He stated.

"Psh, yeah right. He probably has lots of nasty thoughts about Suki swarming his head every night, since that weirdo doesn't sleep." The puppet master's fist clenched his fist tightly. "It never seemed like that monster was ever interested in girls until Suki came, why doesn't he go after a girl who lives here. He's just setting himself up for heartbreak." Kankuro grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"Shut the hell up Uchiha before I make your face an imprint on this wall." He threatened. "Don't call him a monster cause you don't know two things about him! Keep his name out your mouth." He dropped the Uchiha and walked away, mumbling under his breath. Sasuke scoffed and straightened out his shirt, glaring at Kankuro's back. Sakura sighed, grabbed Naruto's hand, and dragged him away.

"Let's go Naruto. Sasuke is being an ass right now." She stomped down the hall dragging Naruto behind her. Sasuke crossed his arms and puffed out a breath. What the hell was their problems, it looked like someone had a stick stuck up their ass.

Suki pushed open the door quietly, Gaara shuffling behind her, holding it open as she walked through. She took her shoes off and so did Gaara, and before they could even reach the stairs, Kakashi poked his head out one of the side rooms.

"Oh, you're here." He said, walking over to them. "How was it?" Suki smiled.

"The place was huge, Kakashi! And the food was delicious, had a fantastic time." She said. Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask.

"Well, I'm glad. Now, go to go bed, it's almost eleven." He patted her head and she nodded and started walking to the stairs.

"Thank you so much Panda-Chan, I really appreciate it." She gave him a breath taking smile, before jogging up the stairs.

"Thank you Gaara for taking her out." Kakashi said, when he her Suki's footsteps die away.

"My pleasure." Gaara nodded.

"She doesn't usually go out like that, or get attached to people so quickly." He went on, glancing towards the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"Well, it took her very long for her to warm up to me, and several weeks for her to get used to Naruto and them, even now she keeps us at a distance, but you…she seems to really like you." Kakashi said, eyeing the Kazekage. Gaara's cheeks flashed red quickly.

"I'm glad she's nice to me. I'm only doing what a good friend would." He said.

"Yes, yes, but now that I know that she has some sort of…interest in you," Gaara turned red again, so he was right about her liking him in more than a friend way. "I'm just gonna have to say it." Kakashi lowered his eyes. "If you hurt her in any way, shape or form, may it be emotionally, physically, or even mentally, I will hurt you."

"Hurt me how, exactly?" Gaara asked, taking this as a small challenge.

"Let's see, if you scratch her arm, I'm going to push a sword through yours. If you make her unstable, I'll make sure you never walk, talk or see again. Break her heart, I'll…well, let's just hope that you don't." Kakashi said, then turned back to his usual smile. "Now, I hope this doesn't make you tense around me. Now, you go to bed too, you need your rest." He walked away. Gaara stood there for a second, not knowing what to do, but he did know that he had gained more respect and fear of Kakashi, than any other man on that earth.

Suki slid on some silky Pj's when she got into her room, while she was telling Sakura about everything about her and Gaara's date. She sat on the edge of her bed as she finished off.

"Sounds like you guys had a nice night." Sakura giggled. Suki sighed and fell back on the bed, looking at her ceiling.

"I just feel so…comfortable with him. I feel like I can be myself and he won't judge me for it." She said, smiling lightly.

"I think you like him." Sakura pointed out, making Suki sit up.

"No! I don't. It wouldn't be anything anyways. We're too far apart from each other. It wouldn't be a good relationship." She said more to herself than to Sakura. _I'm letting myself fall for him too hard, I need to back off. _

"Well, you know, if you love him and he loves you-"

"Which isn't true." Suki mumbled.

"-Than how far you guys are from each other shouldn't matter." Sakura finished. "Maybe you just need to think about it."

"There's nothing to think about, Sakura. I've known him for…a week and you already think I'm in love with him? It's just a crush. Something that will pass when I get back to the village." Suki said, so sure of herself.

"Suki, you can't hide your feelings forever. One day your gonna meet that guy that takes your breath away when he looks at you, even smiles. Maybe for you, that guy is Gaara." Sakura turned her eyebrows up in a sad look. "You shouldn't run from what you feel for him. I know there's something special between you two, and it'll show when something bad is gonna happen. I just know." Suki gave Sakura a long, hard look before standing up and walking towards the door.

"I need some air." She said, opening the door and closing it behind her. She stalked down the hall, up the stairs to the top floor and going out on the roof. Someone was sitting on the edge. "Hello?" She called out. They turned around and the moon illuminated his face. It was Gaara. "Oh, hey Panda-Chan." Suki greeted, sitting on the edge with him.

"You should be in bed." He said, glancing at her and then to the moon.

"I know, but Sakura was upsetting me." She told him.

"About?" He questioned.

"Nothing important." She looked away, knowing that was something that she didn't wanna talk about with him. "You know, night is my favorite time of day." She said, changing the subject.

"Why's that?" Gaara asked.

"I always know, that…wherever I am, if I love someone that's far from me…we'll always be under the same moon at the same time." She smiled up at the full moon. Gaara blinked at her.

"Well than. Now, when I look up at the moon, I'll always remember you." He said. Suki looked at him, shock written over her face. "Even when your far away… know we will always be under the same moon." She looked at him for a second before smiling brightly, her eyes closed happily. Gaara smiled back, closed his eyes briefly, before smiling up at the moon. He was happy that he would always have something to remember her, but he was a bit anxious about the fact that she wasn't gonna be staying forever.

* * *

Was it great? No? Well, i'm sorry i suck! :)

Review please!

Or my dog is gonna have a heartattack! Ahhhh! Save my dog!


	8. Remeber me?

**Ommmmgggg! I'm soooooo sorrry! It took me sooo long to update! I've been really busy in school with finales, plus i had a writers block! I don't even know what to say. . Man, i hope this chapter makes it up! I thought so hard on it! And now i'm beginning to re-plan everything but don't worry about it! It'll all be fixed soon! :O promise! ^.^**_  
_

* * *

_Chapter7: _

Suki was asleep, stretched out across her bed and Gaaki-Chan laying on her stomach, also asleep. She started to wake up, though, due to the mumbling of deep voices and footsteps. Opening her eyes slowly, she seen two figures talking to each other above her. She snapped her eyes open and sat up, looking at the two males who she didn't recognize. They both looked at her startled as Gaaki-Chan meowed lowly and moved to the corner of the bed.

"Who're you?" She asked, her voice slurring slightly since she had just woke up. The taller one, who had blond hair and green eyes, looked to the shorter one, who was a brunette with blue eyes.

"Should we tell her?" The taller asked.

"Well, everyone else knows." The short one said.

"Knows what?" Suki asked, everything catching up with her as she woke up completely. They exchanged glances, then looked back at her.

"Lord Kazekage has gone missing." The shorter said. Suki's eyes went wide. Missing? What does he mean, missing? As in he disappeared or as in he was taken?

"W-what?" She breathed out.

"We can't find him and no one has seen him since last night. Have you?" The tall one questioned.

"Well…" She squeezed her eyes shut, closing out all the bad things that could be happening to him, then looked up at the two men. "We came back from our outing around ten, and around twelve we were up on the roof and sat there for a good twenty minutes, before I went to bed, but he stayed up there."

"Hm, that curious. We checked up there but he wasn't there." The short on mused, making a concentrated face.

Suki looked out her window, taking a quiet breath. Where was Gaara? Where could he have gone? Did the Akatsuki take him last night when she left him alone? How did no one hear if he did? He should of put up a fight, so how could no one notice? She clenched the sheets in her hands, her teeth grinding against each other. She had to find him and make sure he was ok.

"Can you guys get out please? I need to get dressed." Suki said to the men. They nodded politely, bowed than left. She jumped out of bed and got dressed in black short and a blue tank top, she yank her shoes on and pulled her hair up, than ran out her room in search for Naruto.

Suki headed straight for the training field, thinking the blonde would be there training himself, but she was surprised to find him and everyone else crowed around the front entrance. She stopped and blinked at them, before making her way over there to investigate. Naruto was standing outside the door, apparently kneeling over something and Sakura was on the ground a tired look on her face. Temari caught sight of Suki and gestured her over. Suki pushed through the small crowd and ran over to them, shock washing over her face when she seen was the attention was on.

Gaara was lying on the ground, body battered and bruised, eyes closed and seemly not breathing. Sakura had her hands over his chest, a small green flow of chakra healing him. Suki looked around, confused at what was going on.

"We just found him lying out here a second ago, with this note on him." Temari said, handing Suki a folded up piece of paper. Slowly, she peeled it open, reading it over more than three times, more shocked and fear consuming her after every word.

_Dear who ever finds the brat first,_

_You better be lucky we didn't take your precious Kazekage away from you, we have no idea how we surprised him, he must have been in deep thought. It wasn't easy to take him down without making much noise, but we handled it greatly. Don't you think? He squirmed a lot and my partner thought about snapping his neck, but chose against it seeing as we needed to keep him alive for a while._

_Since we've got your attention, the Akatsuki are planning on making an attack on your village during the next full moon. Twenty eight days from last night, correct? Our leader doesn't wanna surprised you guys, he wants you to be there to hear all the screams and cries of pain from your comrades as they fall by the hands of Akatsuki and then you can watch us drag off those two Jinchuriki. Oh, and the girl. Suki, my little sister._

_She's something you don't understand, she has power no one has, and we need it, so tell her we're coming for her too. You'll be watching us drag her off as well, and Suki if your reading this…_

_Remember me?_

_D&S_

Suki's eyes widened. Who the hell was that? Who else knew about her power except team seven and…there was no way. She covered her mouth, eyes watering up with tears. Someone grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Suki, don't listen to it, that's-"

"T-t-the cloak…" She turned around to looked Sasuke in the eye. "Do…d-d-does Akatsuki cloak had red clouds?" She steadied her breath. She hoped, _hoped_ that her thoughts wouldn't be right.

"Yeah, why?" Suki's world cracked. Her mind spun, everything blurred or maybe it was the tears clouding her vision. "Suki?" She touched her forehead and stumbled forward into Sasuke, her mind going blank and black.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke who held Suki in his arms.

"She fainted." Sasuke said, lifting her up bridal style, concern filling his eyes, but he kept a blank face. "Maybe from shock or fear even."

"But that's not like her…"

"He's awake!" Sakura exclaimed and everyone's attention was turned on Gaara who began to stir. He squeezed his eyes and groaned loudly. "Gaara-sama?" Sakura whispered studying him carefully. After a couple of seconds, jade eyes open and locked with bright green ones. "You ok? Your head feel ok?" She asked. He frowned.

"No…it hurts…" And just then he passed out. Sakura sighed and pushed his hair back.

"He's gonna be ok, but he needs rest. He should be out for a few days." She looked up at Kankuro. "You should take him to his room and put him on his bed." The puppet master nodded and lifted Gaara up and situated him onto his back, carrying him into the tower. Naruto helped Sakura up and they went to Sasuke who was still holding Suki in his arms. Sakura put her hand on Suki's forehead and the chakra flowed from her hand.

"Is she ok?" Sasuke and Naruto asked together. Sakura nodded.

"Just…a bit of…well, she's like…something's wrong." She scrunched up her face and closed her eyes. "It's like her mind is going against itself, like she's fighting herself." Sasuke pursed his lips.

"The person who wrote the note, he knows about her power, so maybe he's someone she knew when she was younger. Anyways, what exactly is this power she has? I know she looses herself and becomes much stronger, but why?" He asked, looking at Sakura.

"It's the same feeling I get when I heal Naruto, it's just not as powerful. It's a demon, but no where near the power of a tailed beast." She explained, taking her hand off Suki's forehead and staggered roughly. Naruto caught her before she fell.

"Sakura, take it easy!" He scolded. She smiled weakly and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Sorry for worrying. Just used too much chakra." She said. Naruto sighed and put her arm around his waist and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, let's take them to their room." Naruto and Sasuke took the girls up to their room and laid them in their separate beds, hoping they would get some rest. Sakura tossed and turned, not being able to sleep, it was about noon and she wasn't used to laying down this early. She was worried about Gaara and Suki. The note was written to Suki, or at least part of it, and what was on there must of brought up old memories and overwhelmed her. It was odd, but not rare. Gaara one the other hand had taken some severe blows to his head, knocking him out and leaving him in a weak state. It also seemed like his heart was constricting like it wasn't pumping blood as good as before, but she had fixed the problem.

She turned on her back staring up at the ceiling. For some odd reason, she felt slightly comfortable as Naruto brought her up here. It felt so right being in his arms, it was unbelievable. But she couldn't think like that! Sasuke was her only eye candy now, but she had a feeling he was starting to like Suki. He had been looking at her weirdly lately. Even though Suki had her eyes all over Gaara. Naruto liked her, she liked Sasuke, Sasuke liked Suki and Suki liked Gaara. Who knows who Gaara liked, reading him was like trying to figure out a rubix cube for a beginner. All of a sudden, whimpering was being heard.

Sakura sighed, thinking it might have been the cat out the door, but cats don't whimper. She looked over at Suki who was wiggling around a lot. Beads of sweat rolled down her face which had turned a sickly pale, and she clenched the sheet. Sakura pulled her covers off herself and stood up, eyeing Suki cautiously. Suki's mouth opened and a skin crawling scream erupted from her throat and she started thrashing around. Sakura's eyes went wide and she ran over to her bed, trying to hold Suki's arms down but it didn't work.

"Suki! Suki calm down!" She yelled, trying to get her voice louder than Suki's scream. Sakura grunted and got off the bed and opened her door. "Kakashi Sensei? Naruto! Sasuke! I need some help!" She shouted down the hall. Kakashi and Sasuke walked out their rooms a second later, confusion and concern filling their eyes. "Something's wrong with Suki." Kakashi was the first to walk in the room and see her thrashing around on the bed. He ran to her and grabbed her arms, holding them to her side roughly.

"Stay back." He snapped to Sasuke and Sakura who tried to move toward them. Suki tried to move out his reach, but Kakashi held her firm, pulling her into him. She screamed again and then stopped abruptly. Everything was silent, waiting for a response from Suki. "Suki?" Kakashi mumbled quietly. She stirred gently and lifted her head to look up at him.

"Ka…Kakashi…?" Tears filled her eyes and she lowered her head onto his shoulder, sobs began racking her body. Kakashi let her arms go and they instantly wrapped around him desperately, gripping the back of his shirt. His eyes softened and he put his hand on her head letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what's wrong with her?" Sakura asked, her voice quiet.

"She's just…nothing to worry about Sakura. Just nightmares." He said, smiling at her behind his mask. She bit her lip and looked over at Sasuke who shared her concern for Suki.

"Do you need us to do anything?" Sasuke questioned. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, she'll be fine. I'm gonna lay her down. You guys can go." He said. Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other than walked out the room. Kakashi sighed as he felt Suki's sobs slow down and her breathing become steady. He laid her back down in bed and covered her up. It had been a while since she had been suffering from nightmares and it was weird that she started getting them again. He rubbed his eye and chuckled lightly, she was getting to big too quick, he remember the first day he found her.

(Flashback)

_Kakashi flipped a page in his book as he laid down on the grass in the training field. He was bored and tired, having nothing to do. He had just gotten back from an S-ranked mission that morning and he was planning on having a day to himself before he had to go out on a week's mission with Guy, something he wasn't looking forward to. He turned another page, just as he heard something rustle in the bushes behind him. Blinking, he sat up and turned around to find empty woods looming there. _

"_I heard you, now who's there?" He asked, glaring towards the woods. There was a whimper and another rustle. Kakashi stood up and walked over to he bush he heard the rustling from. "Hello?" He leaned over it and what he saw took him by surprise. _

_It was a young girl, about twelve maybe eleven, with choppy, messy, dull blue hair and large round, bright purple eyes. She was curled up in the bush, wearing a tank top and baggy black pants that had a string tied around her waist to keep them up. Her skin was a sickly pale and she was very skinny._

"_Hey you alright?" Kakashi asked, stepping forward making her whimper and scoot away from him. He frowned and kneeled down to her height. "Don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you." She shook her head quickly and moved back again, nearly all the way in the bush. "It's ok. Do you wanna tell me your name?" He asked. She looked down and bit her lip, pushing herself farther into the bush._

"_Su-Suki." She muttered quietly, her voice barely audible over the rustle of the wind, but Kakashi heard her._

"_Well, Suki. What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked, taking a step closer._

"_Waiting for my brothers to return." She whispered, still not looking at him. Kakashi knitted his eyebrows._

"_Who are you brothers? Where did they go?" Suddenly, she began crying. She wiper her tears with the back of her hand._

"_They…they left me two months ago." She mumbled burying her face into her hands and sobbing loudly._

"_Well, they don't sound like very good brothers, do they?" Kakashi said, standing up._

"_No… I guess not." Suki looked up at Kakashi, her eyes sad and red._

"_Well, Suki, would you rather wait around for those brothers of yours? Or come live with me?" He suggested. He didn't know what it was with this child but he felt like he needed to protect her._

"_I don't know…." She looked away. Kakashi stood up and held out his hand._

"_Come on. I'll make sure you'll never cry again." He smiled gently. Suki looked at his hand, then reached hers out and placed it in his, glad someone would finally take her from this life._

(Flashback end)

Kakashi sighed again and caressed her cheek gently, that scared little girl had turned into a smart, outgoing young women. He turned around and flicked off the light, he really didn't understand how he could love these kids more than he loved himself but he did. And he loved every minute of it.

About a week after the note had come, the leaf had confirmed that they were sending some shinobi over to help out when the attack took place. They were only sending three, but they were supposed to be high ranked ninjas. Gaara had waken up on Tuesday and gone right back to work, not uttering a word about what happened Friday night. He was either embarrassed about being taken down so easily, or just didn't want to tell anyone, but of course Suki got it out of him. He was just taken by surprised, since he was deep in thought, and two of them took him down easily.

Everyday Suki was practicing with Sasuke in hand to hand combat and sword fighting. She'd get hurt and rarely hurt him, but she got better every second and she was very happy about it. Sasuke wasn't taking it easy on her, he almost broke her arm, and her even pulled her shoulder out of place, which hurt like a bitch, but luckily Sakura was there to fix it. He would talk crap while they were sparing, but praise her when they were done and Suki loved the way he did that.

Ever since Sasuke and her had become friends, they had become closer than ever and it was really bothering her. Not that she didn't like being friends with him, she noticed some difference in his behavior. Like him being nicer and kinder, he even made some jokes around her, trying to make her life, things he's never done before. They went out Thursday night and she had a great time with him and she was so comfortable like she had been friends with him for years.

Was she falling for Sasuke? It was a question that had been going around in her head for days. She couldn't forget about him and it seemed he was everywhere and he didn't give her a chance to forget. Even for a second. Gaara barely took him off her mind, but then again she couldn't get the red head out either.

Temari had told her that Gaara had been opening up to her in a way she had never seen. Was that true? Had Gaara never been open to anyone like this before. Suki was sure she had never been this open with anyone so quickly. She had only known Gaara for a two weeks and she felt like it had been years and years. She felt so right when she was with him and felt like she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge her no matter what she said. He seemed to let her in on a couple things also, things she would never think that he would think or do, but she didn't judge him either way.

What was wrong with her lately, she had only ever had feelings for one person and now she felt like she was stuck between something she didn't wanna be in. It sucked and she hated not knowing or understanding what she felt. She was absolutely sure she liked Gaara and Sasuke, but then the question was, Who did she like more? It wasn't an easy question to answer and she knew it would take time to answer that question, but soon she knew it would come to her.

At the moment Suki was hanging out with Gaara in his office, chatting about random things. She was sitting on top of his desk and he was sitting in his chair. He told her to get off and go away so he could do his work, but she thought he needed some time off so she refused.

"So, what are you supposed to be doing that's _so_ important, Panda-Chan." Suki said, leaning back on her hands and swinging her feet.

"I have to do some filing and answer some letters. Nothing fun, but it needs to be done." He answered her question, giving her a pointed look.

"Now, would you rather do boring paperwork, or go out and hit the town with me?" She winked. He rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather do work." She sighed.

"Panda-Chan!" Suki squealed and glared at him. "You've done nothing but work since you've woken up, why don't you take a break and stop being so uptight." A small smile crossed Gaara's lips.

"Well, sorry. And if I'm so uptight and boring, than why are you here?" He asked. Suki smiled brightly.

"Cause I like you." She said. His eyes widened quickly, but he looked away.

"Well I like you too, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna bother you every five minutes."

"When you say you like me, does that me you like me? Or like, _like_ me?" She questioned bluntly leaning towards him. Gaara couldn't hide his shock this time nor his blush.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered. Suki giggled into her hand.

"You heard me." She looked at him slyly.

"Um…When you say you like me, do you mean like, like or just as friends?" He re worded her question. She smiled, he thought he would catch her off guard but he was wrong.

"I like you. Like, like you." She said truthfully which completely caught Gaara off guard, leaving him flustered.

"I-I…" He looked away. "I need…I need to do paperwork…" He turned his chair around, facing the window. Suki touched her finger to her chin.

"Your paperwork is under my butt Gaara not by the window." She said. "What about you? You never answered my questioned." He sighed and turned back towards her, a light blush still dusting over his cheeks.

"I…I li-" He was interrupted by a knock at the door. They both looked towards the double doors, waiting for another knock and it came after a second. Gaara cleared his throat and shooed Suki off the desk. She got off the top and stood in front of his desk.

"Come in." He said. He door opened and Suki screamed happily when she seen who entered.

"Neji!" She yelled running over to him and jumping into his arms. Neji Hyuga was the prodigy to the Hyuga clan and he was also Suki's best friend. He had long, deep brown hair, with a small tail at the end. His eyes were a trait from the Hyuga clan, pearl eyes that were void of pupils, but they held a secret technique. He had a strong, upper build and a long sleeved, white shirt that opened up a bit at his chest and black pants.

"Hey Suki." He said, squeezing her tightly as he held her in the air. She leaned back and kissed his nose happily.

"Neji, I didn't know you were the one being sent down here! I'm so happy to see you!" She hugged him again.

"Yeah, I offered to get sent here, so did two other people you should be happy to see." He said letting her down gently.

"Who?" She asked.

"Shikamaru and Kiba." Suki lit up.

"Really?" She began jumping up and down. "Where? Where are they?" She shouted.

"Well I'm right here, Kiba on the other hand is still downstairs." Shikamaru Nara said strutting in. Suki smiled brightly and ran into Shikamaru's arms. He had thick brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail and dark brown eyes. He wasn't as physically built as Neji, but he was the smartest boy she had ever met. He wore a chunin jacket, since he was the only kid from the genin nine that graduated.

"Shika!" Suki giggled into his chest. "I can't believe you're here, it's been like forever!"

"Actually, it's only been about two weeks and three days." He stated. Suki rolled her eyes, a smile still playing at her lips.

"Well, I know I didn't miss that." She pulled out of his hug and looked back at Gaara. "We'll finish our conversation later." She ran out the room and down the hall towards the steps. She was so happy that they were all there, but then again something in the back of her mind wasn't so happy about it. Kiba was the first person she ever liked and she thought she was gonna be over him when she came here, but would seeing him change that? Would it make her start liking him again? She hoped not. She did not need more guys confusing her right now.

* * *

**Was it good? Did it leave you questioning yourself? :o Oh no! lol it's like 12:30 am and i'm like soooo hyper! I pushed myself to stay up and write this chapter! xo I hope you loveed it!**

**Review pllleeasssee! or else i will...idk. run away. :3  
**


End file.
